


Cat Got Your Tongue

by carryaworld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ex-military Shiro, F/M, Fluff with a side of angst, Kittens, M/M, Modern AU, More tags later, NASA!pilot Keith, Shiro's a veterinarian, Slow Burn, everyone's older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryaworld/pseuds/carryaworld
Summary: Shiro was a veterinarian for the army, but after the loss of his arm he's learning how to live again when a hotshot pilot stumbles into his life. Chaos and kittens ensue.





	1. Kittens for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Why a veterinarian you ask? Please imagine Shiro with all the puppies. And then all the kittens. You're welcome.

Shiro was leaning on the reception desk, going through his appointment schedule for the next day with Coran when Matt made his entrance. Shiro resisted the urge to groan. He loved Matt, he really did, but he was too tired for his friend’s shenanigans right now. How did Shiro know there’d be shenanigans? Because Matt had dragged Katie, sorry Pidge, along for the ride. She looked fed up, which meant that Shiro’s headache was about to move from moderate into the danger zone. 

“Dr. Shirogane!” Matt exclaimed with far too much enthusiasm. Pidge fixed her brother with a death glare. 

“Hi Shiro,” Pidge said apologetically. “Matt wanted to see Allura, I came for the kittens.” 

Shiro chuckled, “The kittens are over there, you’re welcome to take them out and play with them. We’re done with appointments for the day.” He gestured to the large cat kennel in the far corner of the waiting room. 

Pidge didn’t have to be told twice. She made a beeline for the cage and within seconds she had out the tiniest of the bunch, a dark long-haired tabby with no shortage of attitude. Shiro wasn’t the least bit surprised. 

“So where is the lovely Dr. Altea?” Matt asked casually. 

Shiro rolled his eyes at him. “She’s in the back, finishing up some paperwork so we can get the hell out of here.” Don’t get him wrong, Shiro loved the small veterinary clinic he ran with Allura, but it was exhausting, particularly when Shiro wasn’t sleeping much. “Am I not enough for you, Matt?” he teased his friend, hoping to hide the weariness in his voice. 

Matt squinted at him suspiciously, and Coran, after shooting Matt a dirty look, made his exit. “Shiro,” Matt said slowly. “Have you been sleeping?” 

Shiro waved him off. “I’m fine. Black has been helping me, he’s very good about snuggling,” he reassured his friend. 

Matt looked like he wanted to say more, but Pidge mercifully called him over and spared Shiro from any more interrogation. He knew Matt means well, but if his friends would stop hovering he could forget that the reason that they felt the need to watch him so closely. 

Allura poked her head out of the treatment room. “I’m going to make a few phone calls and then I’m headed out Shiro. Do you want to get dinner or something?”

Shiro shook his head. “Not tonight Allura. The only thing I want to think about right now is my bed.” 

Allura nodded. “Another night then,” she said, and Shiro could see his own exhaustion mirrored back at him.

“Get some rest Allura,” he said gently. 

She made a face at him, “You too Shiro.” 

Shiro nodded assent, and watched as she ducked back into the treatment room. Some days he was certain they both worked too hard. Pidge bounced over, the small tabby kitten cradled lovingly in her arms. 

“I’m adopting her,” Pidge announced. Matt groaned, and she stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m an adult Matt, I’ll do what I want.” 

Shiro tried to hide his mirth and failed, receiving a glare of his own from Matt. “I’ll just… get the paperwork then,” he excused himself to fish around in Coran’s desk. 

Paperwork produced, Pidge set to scribbling away at the forms. “If you know anyone else that would consider adopting…” Shiro wheedled. It was kitten season, and they were constantly drowning in them. These four were a mixed bag, not from the same litter but somehow getting along. 

Pidge grinned wickedly as she handed the completed paperwork back to Shiro. “Oh, I know some people,” she said. 

And that was how Hunk and Lance ended up in the clinic with her the next day. Green, as she’d named the tiny hellraiser, had captured both their hearts. Lance took home the pretty gray female, and Hunk the larger orange tabby male who was about as mellow as he was. Coran dealt with the paperwork, but Shiro popped his head out before they could leave. 

There was one kitten left, a small female who was white as snow, except her paws, ears, and the very tip of her tail that were colored a bright orange. She was the least sociable out of the bunch, and was generally very selective with what humans she liked.

Shiro sighed as she mewled piteously. “You wouldn’t happen to know anyone else, would you Pidge?” he asked jokingly. 

She arched an eyebrow, glancing between Shiro and the feisty little creature. “Actually… I do. He’s a work right now but I can take her by his place and get her settled?”

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. “That sounds like a plan.” 

***

“Keiiithhhhhh, Keith help,” Pidge whined. She was dangling off the couch at an awkward angle, having inadvertently gotten herself stuck. Keith had no idea how, he’d only been in the door for five minutes, having come straight from work. Pidge had been waiting on his couch, nothing unusual as they had a habit of invading each other’s homes.

Keith leaned over and raised an eyebrow. “That’s quite the predicament you’ve gotten yourself into, Pidgeon. Now if I recall correctly, it was only thirty seconds ago that you told me I smelled like moldy socks,” he said casually. 

Pidge glared at him, her nose scrunched up to keep her glasses from falling off her face. “I hate you,” she grumbled. 

Keith chuckled as he got to his feet and helped her back onto the couch. “Yeah, I know. That’s why we hang out so much.” 

She half heartedly swatted at his hands until he let her go and plopped down onto the couch next to her. “You really need a companion animal,” she tells him, surveying his apartment. 

Keith groaned. Pidge had already shown him the 5,000 pictures she had of her new kitten on her phone, and she was determinedly lobbying for him to adopt one as well. “Pidge, I don’t even think cats like me.” 

Pidge scoffed at him. “Trust me, I met the perfect kitten for you. And the best part is, she gets along with Green.” 

Keith let out a deep, self-suffering sigh and let her stew in the silence for a moment. Or at least, he meant to, but said silence was punctuated by a very insistent meow. 

“Pidge…” he turned his narrowed eyes on her. “Why is my bathroom meowing?” 

She looked like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. “Well you see…” 

Keith got off the couch and went to the bathroom, cautiously cracking the door open. A small white head peeked out and Keith scooped the kitten up before she could bolt. The second he laid eyes on her, he knew he was in trouble. 

Pidge was blabbering excuses in the background, “Keith, she was the last one and she was so sad! Dr. Shirogane really wanted her to find a home today too.” 

Keith didn’t hear a word of it. Bright blue eyes had him captured and they stared each other down for a long moment, both sides judging. Thankfully, Keith passed muster and when he sank back onto the couch the kitten settled for purring like a machine in his lap.

It was impressive how quickly Pidge switched from apologetic right back to smug. “I knew she’d like you, she tried to scratch Lance’s face off,” she said. “What are you going to name her?”

Keith tried to keep a straight face and failed. “Red,” he said, throwing Pidge a smirk. 

She groaned, “Why do we have to be weird like this. Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow. It’s like we’re not creative at all.”

Keith shrugged and smoothed his fingers tenderly over the top of Red’s tiny head. “All of this is your fault, soooo.”

Pidge gave a put-upon sigh and resigned herself to showing Keith where she’d put all the goodies for Red, as well as notifying him when the kitten was due for booster vaccines. Keith thanked her, though not without getting in a few good jabs, and when she finally left to go love up on her own kitten, he was surprisingly content. 

He snapped a quick picture of Red curled up in his lap and sent it into the group chat, and then to his chat with his uncles. Both responded immediately. Thace thought she was adorable and demanded that Keith send about a thousand more pics. Kolivan asked if it was really practical for Keith to have a kitten. Keith snorted and replied that Kolivan should be happy it was a cat and not a boyfriend. 

***

Keith was surprised at how quickly he settled into having a cat. At first he’d worried that his sometimes wacky schedule would throw her off, but it seemed that Red lived for his weird hours. Keith suspected it was because it gave her an excuse to go tearing through the apartment at top speeds randomly in the night, her paws making soft pattering noises. She definitely was a cat after his own heart though. Red had learned very quickly that the fastest way to get Keith out of bed to feed her was to systematically start pushing things off his nightstand. Cheeky creature indeed.

Pidge nearly died of laughter when he informed her of that particular habit. “She’s a genius,” Pidge gasped through her laughter. 

His regular crew: Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, were all gathered at Hunk and Lance’s shared apartment. They’d been roommates since college, and for some reason enjoyed living together even as adults. For the moment anyway. 

“She’s a menace,” Keith retorted without heat. Everyone knew he was way far gone for that pipsqueak. He didn’t feel so bad about it though because the whole friend group was currently enamored with their kittens. Every single one of them had been caught at some point in the last two weeks baby-talking their respective cat. Hunk was particularly bad about it. 

“Keith, are you going to hang around after so that we can make sure that attachment for your bike works?” Hunk asked, and Keith nodded. Hunk and Pidge had combined their brilliance to make a carrier-platform of sorts so that Keith could take Red places on his bike. One of the things that Keith loved about California was that the weather was typically mild enough that he could ride year round. 

“Thanks Hunk. I guess we’re all officially crazy cat parents,” Keith mused. 

Lance looked offended, but Hunk just shrugged, scooping Yellow up off the couch so that he could sit. 

“Speaking of being cat parents,” said Pidge, “Keith don’t forget that Red has an appointment tomorrow for vaccines.”

Keith groaned but nodded, “Got it. It’s a good thing you guys got the rack for my bike done.”

Pidge smiled innocently. “Keith honey, that was by design. I also scheduled you with Dr. Shirogane so have fun and mind the signs.” 

Keith could have sworn that she winked at him. “Signs? What do you mean signs?” He never did get a straight answer out of her. 

***

Shiro sat quietly at his place at the table and tried to enjoy the atmosphere of the Holts’ home. It was warm, and he’d been welcome there since his college days. Mrs. Holt never failed to tut at him and pile his plate high with food, and Samuel Holt always had something interesting to say. It was especially interesting when they ragged on Matt. 

“Matthew dear, Katie told us that you were hitting on Allura again?” Mrs. Holt said, fixing him with a glare that didn’t match her sweet tone. 

Shiro shoved another forkful of food into his mouth to hide his smile, but he could hear Pidge’s evil laugh from the kitchen. Both Holt children had long ago moved out into their own spaces, but they still came around every Sunday for dinner with their parents. Shiro joined them occasionally, as he only made the trip down to see his own parents once a month or so. 

“So Shiro,” Matt said, neatly deflecting the conversation away from himself. “When was the last time you went out with someone?” 

Shiro choked on the sip of water he’d just taken. “I-- What?” he rasped. “What do you mean?” Damn him. Matt had found the one thing that would get him off the hook with his mother: Shiro’s lack of romance. Shiro glared at him. “Traitor,” he mouthed across the table. 

Matt pulled his best innocent face, and Shiro was too distracted to notice when Pidge leaned in the doorway, watching the proceedings with interest. 

“I don’t have time for that kind of thing right now,” Shiro defended himself. If this hadn’t been so out of the blue he would have made up something to appease Matt. Alas, he was stuck trying to soften the truth. 

Mrs. Holt tsked her tongue. “Why of course you have time for it! You’re a handsome young man with a good job. I know a nice girl from the accounting department that I could set you up with. Ooh! Or the nice boy at the bank.” 

Shiro hid his face in his hands. “No thank you, Mrs. Holt. I appreciate it, but no,” he declined politely. “I’d much rather meet someone organically.” 

“Aha!” Matt shouted, and Shiro bemoaned the fact that he’d clearly fallen into Matt’s trap. “See, you need to get out more, meet people. We can go to the bar!”

“Matt, you know that I don’t enjoy the bar much anymore,” Shiro argued wearily. 

Matt glared at him, “Well if you’re not going to go out, then don’t complain about us trying to set you up. I know a hotshot pilot at NASA that would probably be your type.”

Across the room Pidge snorted a laugh, and Matt stared her down into silence over Shiro’s shoulder. 

Shiro let out a deep sigh. “For the last time guys, I’m fine. You’re not setting me up with anyone.” 

“I don’t know Shiro, I think they’re right. You would like the hotshot,” Samuel Holt chipped in without even looking up from his newspaper. He’d been sitting quietly until now, and Shiro resigned himself to the fact that they were all traitors. He put this head down on the table with a deep sigh and pretended he was elsewhere.


	2. Oh No, He's Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Dr. Shirogane and learns why Pidge so cryptically warned him to mind the signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but since it's done, what the hell. I'm impatient to get to the good stuff. And yes, I put the fic title in the dialogue. I'm not sorry ;)

Keith took it much slower than he normally did when he drove his bike downtown for the appointment the next day. He was worried about Red hating the whole experience, but since she was contrary as could be, she seemed to enjoy it instead. Pidge had been uncannily correct, Red was the perfect cat for him. He sat down in the waiting room, Red’s carrier on his lap, eyes flickering around curiously until they landed on a sign. “Please do not hit on the doctors,” it read, with a sad face next to it. Keith wondered what the hell that was about. Finally the receptionist, a hassled man with an impressive mustache, directed them into an appointment room. 

 

It was a strange experience for Keith, who’d never had to do this before. He set Red’s carrier gently on the exam table and looked around, thrown by the small similarities the room shared with a human doctor’s office. 

 

The door cracked open and admitted the most beautiful man Keith had ever seen. 

 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Shirogane. Who do we have here?” Shiro introduced himself. 

 

Keith blinked, at a loss for words. Now the sign on the desk made complete, and utter sense. Dr. Shirogane was the textbook definition of a hunk. Keith had no idea what business a veterinarian had having muscles like that, but damn. 

 

Dr. Shirogane peered at him with concern. “Cat got your tongue?” he asked, with a shit-eating grin.  _ Oh god, Shiro why. Why did you have to embarrass yourself in front of the cute client?  _ Shiro mentally chided himself. 

 

Keith snorted a laugh and recovered himself. “That was bad. Really bad,” he said, but he was smiling anyway. “I’m Keith, this is Red,” he said, nodding to the cat carrier. 

 

“Nice to meet you Keith,” Shiro said and turned first to the sink to wash up, and then to the chart to hide his flushed cheeks. “Booster vaccines?” he confirmed, and the dark haired man nodded. 

 

Keith took the opportunity to give hot doc a once over, taking in the scar that slashed his nose, the strange white forelock, and when Dr. Shirogane reached into the carrier, he noticed that the doctor’s right arm was a fancy prosthetic. Keith swallowed his curiosity and tucked his thumbs into the pockets of his favorite red jacket. 

 

“Oh, I know you,” Shiro crooned as he lifted Red out of her carrier and set her on the table. 

 

Keith hid a smile and moved the now empty carrier to the floor. “Yeah, you probably do,” he agreed sheepishly. 

 

Shiro chuckled, though didn’t look up as he went through his routine physical on Red. He felt her stomach, checked her gums, and ran through a number of other things before spoke again. 

 

“I’m going to go out on a limb then and guess that you know Katie Holt?” Shiro said conversationally, making a couple notes in the chart so that he’d have a basis for future appointments. Red was being a champ about it, though she wouldn’t sit still on the scale until Keith settled a hand gently on her head. 

 

“You mean Pidge?” Keith said, because every time Keith called her by her given name, Pidge threatened to murder him with a spoon. 

 

Shiro grimaced. “Ah, yeah sorry. Matt rubs off on me,” he explained, rolling his eyes. 

 

Keith arched an eyebrow, wondering just how well the Holts knew Dr. Shirogane, but he left that thought for another time. “Yeah, Pidge has been my best friend since college,” he admitted. 

 

Shiro finally dared to steal a look at Keith. The other man was slim and compact, with dark hair that brushed his collar. Violet eyes gazed back curiously and Shiro fought the urge to blush.    
  


“Isn’t it a bit warm to be wearing a jacket?” Shiro blurted. It was a nice jacket, but usually this time of year his fellow Californians were basking in the sun.

 

Keith laughed. “Probably, but I’d rather be hot than rip my skin to shreds,” he explained. “I ride a motorcycle.”

 

The first thought that crossed Shiro’s mind is “crotch rocket” and there was that blush again, threatening to paint his whole face red. “Oh, that’s really cool. If you’ll excuse me a sec I’m gonna go draw up those vaccines,” Shiro said, and bolted.

 

Allura was in the treatment when he bustled in, face aflame while he forced himself to focus on drawing up the vaccines once he pulled a couple vials out of the fridge.

 

“What’s got you all flustered?” Allura asked, her eyes narrowed in his direction.    
  
“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” Shiro muttered unconvincingly. 

 

Allura smirked and strode over to the computer to check the appointment schedule. “Oh? Is Keith Kogane not that cute?” she asked, squinting at the screen. 

 

“Allura,” Shiro warned as he grabbed one of the assistants on the way out. She cackled but left him to it. 

 

Keith mercifully didn’t seem to have noticed anything, and was absently scratching Red’s ears when Shiro reappeared. He stepped back as the assistant moved in to hold Red for the shots. 

 

“We prefer to have our staff restrain, just in case,” Shiro explained. Keith nodded and moved out of the way, trying not to hover like a concerned parent while Red got her shots. It was quick and went without too much fanfare, and Keith scooped up the kitten as soon as she was done, nuzzling her gently. The assistant departed, leaving the two of them alone again.

 

_ God why does he have to be so precious with that kitten _ Shiro wondered as he stuck the vaccine labels into the chart. A bad boy who rode fast bikes and cuddled kittens. Shiro was totally here for that. 

 

“Alright, you’re all set guys. She’ll be due back in a couple weeks for another round of boosters, so make sure you get that appointment scheduled when you stop and see Coran on the way out,” Shiro said, and offered a friendly smile.

 

Keith smiled in return, “Thanks Dr. Shirogane,” he said as he tucked Red back into her carrier despite her protests. 

 

“You can just call me Shiro,” Shiro blurted.  _ Oh hell. _

 

Keith fortunately looked amused rather than horrified. “Nice meeting you, Shiro,” he said, and departed, leaving Shiro reeling. 

 

When Shiro peeked his head out to watch Keith check out, Coran smirked at him over the desk and Shiro was certain that Keith would end up in his scheduled appointments instead of Allura’s. Well, Shiro couldn’t complain about that one. 

 

***

 

“Pidge,” Keith griped from his spot on her couch. “Why didn’t you warn me Shiro was hot?” 

 

“Shiro?” Pidge said, and wiggled her brows. “Wow you got permission on the nickname really quick, Keith.”

 

Keith groaned and buried his face in a couch pillow. “It’s not like that, I’m sure he says that to everyone. ‘Dr. Shirogane’ is kinda a mouthful.” 

 

Pidge snickered evilly and Keith peeled the pillow from his face so that he could beat Pidge with it. “Get your mind out of the gutter you little gremlin,” he grumbled. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Pidge said airly. “And no, I don’t think he generally tells clients to call him by that nickname. It ruins the whole authority thing.”

 

Keith looked exasperated. “Then why would he tell me to call him that?”

 

Pidge smirked, “Maybe it’s because he thinks you’re cuuuteeeeee,” she sing-songed. 

 

“I guarantee you he was thinking ‘why the hell is this idiot wearing a leather jacket when it’s so hot,’’ Keith retorted. 

 

Pidge waved a dismissive hand at him. “But you agree that he’s quite something to look at, yes? Complete boyfriend material?” 

 

Keith looked at the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with her. “He’s very attractive. Why on earth does a veterinarian need arms like that?” he lamented. 

 

Pidge was on the verge of laughing till she cried. “He has a right to bear arms, Keith.” 

 

That was more than enough. Keith shoved her and she shoved back, and it escalated into a full out wrestling match from which Keith was narrowly saved from by the tell-tale ding of his phone. He dived for it before Pidge could and opened up his texts. Kolivan wanted to know Keith’s schedule for the week, and Thace was begging that whenever they had their bi-weekly skype, that they take whatever time zone he was in into consideration

 

“Kolivan?” Pidge inquired, having watched Keith’s facial expressions. 

  
Keith nodded. Pidge knew all about his uncles. Kolivan and Thace had been taking care of him since he was ten, and Pidge had encountered them on many occasions. Thace was “the fun uncle,” and flew airplanes commercially, which accounted for him being hallway across the world at the moment. Kolivan was the stern one and the bad cop parent, but he’d been incredibly gentle with Keith as a child. Keith still didn’t know what he did for a living, but he suspected that Kolivan worked for some intelligence agency or another. It was better not to know. 

 

Pidge jabbed him in the side. “Tell them I said hi,” she insisted. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I have a better idea.” He shoved an indignant Green into her arms and snapped a pic, which he sent into the groupchat. Thace loved it; Kolivan seemed to have resigned himself to the kitten fever. Keith realized with a pang that he missed the two of them. Soon, he reminded himself, they’d come visit soon. 

 

***

 

Shiro allowed himself an indulgent groan as he sank down on his couch, chinese food carton in hand. Allura was in her preferred seat, the armchair, with her own container. Her startling white hair was thrown into the messiest bun he’d ever seen. If they wanted, her pet mice could probably make a home in there an never be found again. As the theme song for Scrubs started blasting, Shiro decided he never wanted to leave the comfort of his home again. 

 

Allura gave him a merciful half hour of eating in peace before she set her carton aside, keeping a watchful eye on Shiro’s cat Black, who was well known for stealing leftovers.

 

“So Keith Kogane,” she said, and Shiro groaned again. 

 

“Not a word to Matt,” Shiro said, brandishing his chopsticks at her in a vaguely threatening manner. 

 

Allura held her hands up. “Pinky swear,” she said earnestly. 

 

Shiro squinted at her a moment, and then gave in. “I don’t know why you’re so curious about it. He’s just a client.” 

 

Allura’s smile was knowing. “Clients don’t typically make your face go that red. You’re usually good at fending off the too forward ones.” There was a reason that they had the sign up on the the reception desk. Between the two of them, there wasn’t a week that went by without too many bad flirting stories to laugh over. 

 

“No, that’s the thing Allura. He was very polite and clearly smitten with that little flame-point hellraiser,” Shiro said, his brow furrowed. 

 

“He’s also cute,” Allura pointed out. “You forgot that part.” 

 

“How would you know?” Shiro retorted.

 

“I snuck a peek when he was leaving,” she shrugged. “I was curious.” 

 

“Okay fine, he’s cute.” Shiro allowed. “He also rides a motorcycle.” 

 

Allura grinned. “Oh wow Shiro, I didn’t know you had a thing for bad boys,” she teased. 

 

Shiro was too tired to even muster a proper glare. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he grumbled. 

 

Allura laughed and leaned back in her chair. “Wow, we really don’t have lives, do we. The most interesting part of our week was a hot client and when that dog gave birth in the waiting room.” 

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me about either of those things, please. I’m trying to enjoy Scrubs.” Shiro protested, gently stroking Black as the cat jumped up and settled in his lap. 

 

“Alright alright fine, we can enjoy Scrubs,” she relented. 

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Shiro huffed. “I’m going to give you so much hell next time you think some guy is cute.”


	3. Little Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes an oopsie and Shiro finds out more about Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all you lovely people for the comments and kudos, ya'll are amazing <3 Chapter 4 will go up probably tomorrow since this is a bit of a filler and I'm impatient for some real Shiro/Keith action

Keith woke up to Red curled up in the crook of his elbow, and his phone ringing obnoxiously on the nightstand. He let out a string of nonsense grumbles and reached for it. 

 

“Hello?” he grunted, not even bothering to check the caller ID. 

 

“Keith!” Lance chirped, sounding far too awake. “Get up! We’re going shopping.” 

 

“Lancceeee,” Keith whined, “I literally just woke up.” 

 

“Yeah, but you need a car if you wanna get a decent sized bag of cat food, and since I’m going anyway…” 

 

Keith hated when Lance was right. He sure as hell couldn’t fit what he needed on his bike, and it was too much to carry home from the grocery store a couple blocks away. 

 

“I hate you,” Keith informed Lance. “I’ll meet you outside in ten.” He hung up before Lance had a chance to answer and dragged himself out of bed. “You’re a pain in the neck,” he told Red, who blinked sleepily at him. She jumped down once she realized he was going to feed her and started meowing at full volume. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” he said. 

 

Twelve minutes later he jogged outside to meet Lance, who had pulled up to the curb to wait. 

 

“Slowpoke,” Lance said as he shifted the car out of park. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I had weird hours yesterday, what do you want from me? Not all of us work the 9-5.”

 

Lance waved a hand at him, though Keith really wished he would keep it on the wheel. “We’re not talking about work now, it’s Saturday.” 

 

Keith could live with that. They maintained a companionable silence as they wandered into Petsmart. Keith went one way to get cat litter while Lance split off to get the cat food, and they planned on meeting in the middle to check out toys. Keith was getting really tired of finding his socks in odd places. 

 

When Lance took too long picking out food, Keith went to find him. His friend was arguing the pros of cons of the different foods with some unfortunate sap. 

 

“Lance, just pick one,” Keith said, drawing the attention of both parties. 

 

“Keith, I swear,” Lance grumbled. 

 

Keith’s stomach bottomed out as Lance’s new friend turned a curious eye on him. “Oh, uh, hi Shiro.” His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he knew Lance was gawking at him. 

 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said easily. “No jacket today?” His head tilted curiously as he did a sweep of Keith. No, no cherry red jacket, just some flattering black jeans and a NASA t-shirt.

 

Keith shook his head, “Nah, Lance drove.” He took in the way Shiro had a 50lb bag of cat food casually thrown over his left shoulder. “You have a cat?” he asked, and immediately felt like an idiot. 

 

Lance clearly thought he was an idiot, because his friend snickered until Keith threw him a death look. 

 

Shiro didn’t seem to notice. “Yeah, his name is Black,” he answered easily.    
  
That was the last straw for Lance, who had to grab hold of the shelving to keep himself upright as he guffawed. “No way,” he gasped in between laughs. 

 

Shiro, confused, looked to Keith. Keith, however, was ready to die on the spot. “Lance is an idiot. He thinks that’s hilarious because our friend group is awful at naming cats,” Keith explained. 

 

Shiro looked sheepish. “Oh, I thought it was because I’m an awful cliche and named my black cat ‘Black.’”

 

“Nope,” Keith reassured him. “Lance’s cat is named Blue, he has no room to talk.” 

 

Shiro let a relieved smile pull at the corners of his mouth. “Good to know. I’m sure I’ll meet Blue at some point,” he said with a small chuckle. 

 

Keith flicked his gaze to Lance, who’d stopped laughing long enough to pick a cat food. “I think he’s seeing Dr. Altea for his appointment this week,” Keith confided to Shiro in a playful whisper. 

 

“Ah,” Shiro said, eyeing Lance thoughtfully. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

 

“If he gets too chatty, duct tape works great,” Keith said sagely, a wicked gleam in his odd purple eyes. 

 

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh. “Noted.” 

 

In the background, Lance whined. “Keith, stop flirting already and let’s go!” 

 

Keith’s cheeks flamed, but he hesitated. “We’re uh, we’re going to the bar tonight if you wanna join us.” 

 

Shiro blinked, his own face heating. “Sorry, I’d love to but I have dinner plans already.” 

 

“Another time then!” Keith scampered off after Lance, who’d gotten fed up and abandoned him. 

 

Shiro watched him go, mesmerized by those long legs in action.  _ Did he just ask me out?  _ He wondered. Shiro wasn’t much one for bars these days: he didn’t like loud noises or the close press of strangers, but for a moment he considered it. 

 

***

 

Keith refused to let Lance come into his apartment on the grounds that he had to skype Kolivan and Thace. It was true he was skyping them in an hour or so, but mostly he wanted to escape Lance’s endless teasing. He was already painfully aware that he’d gotten flustered when they’d encountered Shiro. 

 

“Come to the bar with us Shiroooooooo,” Lance had mocked in a high pitched voice that definitely sounded nothing like Keith. 

 

Keith sank onto his couch and tried to block the whole thing from his mind. Shiro was nice, and Shiro was definitely cute, but Keith sucked at connecting with people. He reached for his laptop and logged into skype so that his profile would show as active, and then set it off to the side. Red swatted at his shoelaces and he relented, grabbing a cat toy off the table. He was still teasing her when his laptop started ringing. 

 

Kolivan’s face was the first that popped up when he answered, and then Thace’s. Thace looked groggy, and Keith wondered with some sympathy what time it was there. He was incredibly glad to see the both of them.

 

“Keith,” Kolivan greeted him, never one to waste words. 

 

“Kolivan,” Keith replied, his face splitting into a grin. “Hi Thace, you look like hell.” 

 

“Insolent brat,” Thace grumbled, but the look he flashed Keith was affectionate. 

 

Keith spent the better part of two hours catching them up on his life, and when he hung up, he felt a lot better about the world. 

 

***

 

Shiro was still thinking about Keith when he sat down for dinner with Matt and Allura. Allura was graciously hosting this time, probably because it meant she could kick Matt out if he got annoying. 

 

Matt was talking to Allura about whatever had gone down at work the day before. NASA seemed to have a monopoly on the Holt family, as Matt, Pidge, and Samuel all worked there in slightly different roles. Shiro barely managed to tune in for the climax of the story. 

  
“So I did some work on the plane, Pidge adjusted the coding, whatever.” Matt said, waving his hand. “And I told Kogane, ‘Don’t push it too far right off the bat, yeah?’” Matt rolls his eyes for effect. “What’s the idiot do? Pretends to listen for about all of two seconds and then goes fast enough to break the sound barrier”

 

“Wait,” Shiro interrupted, cutting off whatever Allura was going to say while he tried to wrap his head around this. “Did you say Kogane? As in like, Keith Kogane?”

 

Allura’s eyebrows shot into her hairline as she recognized the name. Matt looked smug. “Maybe?” he said ominously. “Describe him for me?” 

 

Shiro had a bad feeling he was being played. “You know? Dark hair, purple eyes, stands about this high and wears a red leather jacket?” Shiro said, using his human hand to approximate the height. “Is super cute and has a kitten named Red?” 

 

“Hotshot NASA pilot, drives a motorcycle, hangs with Pidge?” Matt supplied the rest, clearly enjoying this. “Mmm that’s him. You think he’s cute?”

 

Shiro blushed furiously and hid his face in his hands as both his friends scrutinized him. “He might have asked me if I wanted to go to the bar with him and his friends,” Shiro mumbled into his palms. “I declined since I was having dinner with you guys.”

 

“You did what?!?” Matt cried, outraged. Allura soothingly patted his arm.

 

Shiro blinked at him. “You want me to ditch you for some guy I just met?” 

 

“Yes!” Matt whined. “I’ve been trying to get you to go out with someone for months now Shiro!” 

 

He wasn’t wrong. Matt had been trying to coax Shiro into going out with someone, anyone, for the better part of several months. It wasn’t that Shiro didn’t crave that kind of a relationship. He just… struggled with being that vulnerable around anyone since he’s been back from his deployment. One disastrous date had been enough. It wasn’t fair for Shiro to make someone else deal with his baggage. 

 

“I’m sorry Matt, I don’t know that I’m ready yet,” Shiro said quietly. 

 

Allura’s knee bumped his gently under the table, and Matt deflated. “I’m sorry Shiro,” Matt mumbled, eyes downcast. “I didn’t mean to pressure you. I just… I want you to be happy.” 

 

Shiro reached out and gently tapped two fingers against Matt’s chin to make him look up. “I know Matt, and I appreciate it. I’ll get there. Right now it’s a lot… I’m still trying to put myself back together, it’d be unfair to put that weight on someone else.”

 

Shiro could feel Allura’s frown on him, but she said nothing. It was one thing to bare those raw spots to his oldest friends, and another to let someone new see the way the nightmares still shook him. 

 

“Okay,” Matt said simply, and hesitated before he added. “I think that if you do like him, you should give Keith a chance. He’s good people.” 

 

Shiro absently clenched and unclenched his prosthetic hand. “I’ll consider it,” he said finally. 

 

***

 

Keith glared across the table at Lance as his friend flicked yet another sprinkle at him. He had no idea why he’d agreed to this and from Pidge’s expression, she didn’t either. Hunk was the only one who seemed perfectly content as he savored his ice cream. 

 

“I messed it up real bad,” Lance moaned, putting his head down nearly into his ice cream. 

 

“Lance, you haven’t even told us what happened yet,” Hunk reminded his roommate kindly. 

 

Keith and Pidge exchanged exasperated looks over their sundaes. Lance only dragged them out for ice cream when he was upset about some relationship drama or another. 

 

“I didn’t mind the signs. I hit on Dr. Altea,” Lance whimpered. 

 

Pidge stared at him a moment, then busted out laughing. “Oh, you poor thing. She is quite beautiful, I’ll give you that.” 

 

Keith’s train of thought was elsewhere. “Lance, I have to go in there tomorrow for Red’s last round of boosters,” he complained. 

 

Lance scowled at him. “What’s it matter to you? I’m the one that got rejected by the beautiful doctor.” 

 

Keith’s about to retort that now Shiro is gonna think of him as the guy with the rude friend, but Pidge beats him to the punch.

 

“Did she actually outright reject you?” Pidge asked, skeptical. 

 

Lance looked offended. “I think I know when a woman is rejecting me, Pidge.” 

 

Pidge simply arched an eyebrow at him and waited. Lance stared at her, wheels turning in his head.    
  
“She turned bright red and ran out of the room. Dr. Shirogane had to come in and finish the appointment,” Lance mumbled. 

 

Pidge shook her head at him and left him to stew in his misery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: you gotta pace it so that their relationship comes together naturally  
> also me: NOW KISS


	4. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith realizes he has one last chance to ask Shiro out properly, and they both worry a little too much.

Shiro’s heart nearly stopped when he checked his appointment schedule for the day and “Red Kogane” popped up for later in the afternoon. He’d done a commendable job of trying to forget that he’d be seeing Keith again, especially after his conversation with Matt. He didn’t want a relationship right now, he reminded himself. _Don’t be an idiot, Shiro._

 

Mercifully he had no time to agonize over it between his schedule being packed, and Allura’s small crisis over a client from yesterday. He’d finished the appointment out for her, but she’d waited to fill him in until the next day in little snippets when they had a free moment.

 

“Shiro, I don’t know what to do,” Allura whined over lunch. She’d finished with her morning surgeries, and Shiro was taking a break before he saw his last few appointments for the day.

 

Shiro arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean you don’t know what to do? I thought he was overly flirtatious and you were pissed,” he said, confused.

 

Allura buried her face in her hands, salad abandoned. “No, not exactly,” she confessed. “He was really earnest, it was kind of sweet actually.”

 

Shiro was trying hard not to laugh, “You think he’s cute.” It was a statement rather than a question, and Allura could hear the laughter in his voice.

 

She glared at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, trying hard to sound nonchalant.

 

Shiro leaned back in his chair, grinning. “No? That’s not why you fled and made me take over the rest of the appointment? I told you that if you thought a client was cute, I’d give you hell.”

 

Allura shot him a dark look. “Don’t you go playing high and mighty with me Shirogane. I saw Kogane in the appointments for later.”

 

_Well she’s got me there_. Shiro made a face, forced again to confront the fact that he was going to have to see Keith and be a functional human the whole time.

 

Allura’s expression softened. “I can imagine how big and scary this is for you Shiro, but I think you should take a chance on him.”

 

Shiro’s steady gray eyes shuttered closed as he let the possibilities of asking Keith out sink in. Something panicky thrummed in his chest but he willed it silent. Allura let him have his thoughtful quiet for the rest of their brief lunch.

 

***

 

Keith was worn out and irrationally nervous about seeing Shiro again. An early morning test flight and a lot of de-briefing after meant he’d barely had time to snag Red and a granola bar before heading back out the door. She’d squirmed in her carrier, sensing his nerves.

 

“Shh, I’m sorry. It’s okay,” he soothed.

 

They made it on time thanks to Keith’s rushing. He leaned against the wall in the appointment room and tried not to doze while he waited for Shiro. Keith had told himself that he was going to ask Shiro out properly this time, to coffee, but now his stomach churned with nerves and he didn’t know if he had it in him. He was so busy fretting that he didn’t even notice that his eyes drifted shut.

 

Shiro took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door. The greeting on his lips died as he took in the scene. Keith was dozing against the wall, exhaustion in every line of his body. He was wearing a black leather jacket today instead of his red one, and it was covered in patches, the NASA one being the largest Shiro could see. An ID badge hung around his neck, slightly tangled in the messy ponytail he’d tied his hair back in.

 

Regretfully, Shiro stopped staring and cleared his throat. “Hey Keith,” he said quietly, trying hard not to startle the guy.

 

Instinctively Keith straightened up off the wall, blinking blearily at Shiro. His cheeks flushed and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, didn’t mean to drift off.”

 

Shiro offered a friendly smile, “No worries. Long day?” he asked as he moved through his pre-appointment routine.

 

Keith made a noise low in his throat. “Yeah, you could say that,” he said wryly.

 

Shiro hummed his sympathy. “Your friend Lance had the clinic in an uproar yesterday,” he mused. “I thought Coran was going to smack him with a file folder.”

 

Keith let out an exasperated groan. “Lance is a good person but his brain to mouth filter needs work.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped Shiro and he shook his head. “Well, he had Allura pretty flustered,” Shiro mused, and relayed what Lance had said to Allura before Shiro had taken over the appointment. When he stole a glance up at Keith, the man looked vaguely impressed.

 

“Wow.. that’s actually... not bad for Lance. He’s typically corny as hell,” Keith snorted.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with corny,” Shiro protested, and earned himself a skeptical look. He huffed playfully. “I’m going to go grab the vaccines, I’ll be right back.”

 

Keith nodded and Shiro ducked out. He could have prepared them ahead of time but he needed a second to collect his thoughts. He liked Keith but asking him out…

 

The rest of the appointment was quiet, as again an assistant joined Shiro to hold Red. Keith looked like he was thinking hard about something, and when the assistant departed, they were left staring at each other. Shiro tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. This was the last chance he was gonna get, Red wasn’t due back for several months, and then she’d be in Allura’s capable hands for her spay surgery.

 

“Would you like to get coffee sometime?” Keith asked at the same time as Shiro blurted, “I’d like to see you again.”

 

Shiro blinked, and Keith gave a relieved chuckle, his cheeks flaming red.

 

“How about you give me your number, and we can see about maybe getting coffee on Saturday?” Keith offered shyly.

 

Shiro swallowed against the sudden wave of nerves. He must have been silent longer than he’d thought, because Keith was looking at him with concern.

 

“Or not? You don’t have to if you don’t want to Shiro,” Keith said gently as he gathered Red up off the table.

 

_You can do this._ Shiro shook his head, “No, I want to. Sorry, it’s just… been a while since I’ve done this,” he confessed.

 

Keith’s responding smile was warm and genuine. “Yeah, it’s been a while for me too. We can take it slow.”

 

The tight knot of panic in his chest eased slightly and Shiro managed a small smile.  “Here,” he said, snagging a business card. He scrawled his cell number on the back of it, along with a quick doodle of a cat. He held it out to Keith, not even realizing that he’d reached with his prosthetic until Keith was tucking the card into his pocket. Keith hadn’t even blinked. _Maybe this will be okay._

 

“I’ll text you about coffee,” Keith promised, giving a wave on his way out the door. There was a suspicious looking bouquet of flowers on the reception desk, but Keith thought nothing of it. At least, not until he heard Allura’s exclamation of “HE SENT ME FLOWERS?!?!” and what he guessed was Shiro’s booming laughter as he strode out the door.

 

“Lance,” he muttered under his breath, but he was smiling the whole way home.

 

***

 

“Piddggeeee,” Keith whimpered, draping himself over the back of her chair. “You have to help me.”

 

Pidge half-heartedly tried to shove him off. “Just text him you lump. We’re adults, there’s no magic window for when you should text someone about a date.”

 

“You’re not tall enough to be an adult,” Keith needled her.

 

“I’d watch yourself if you want me to proofread that text for you,” Pidge said primly. He immediately peeled himself off, much to her satisfaction. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?” she asked him.

 

“Matt is doing some adjustments to the simulator so I’m avoiding a training lecture,” Keith confided.

 

“Uh huh,” said Pidge, never taking her eyes off the coding she was working on. “Get to typing skippy, or I’ll tell them that you’re hiding.”

 

Keith chose not to argue and leaned against the desk while he worked on a message, which he held out for her to read when he was finished.

 

“Not bad, not bad at all,” Pidge reassured him. And then promptly hit send.

 

“Hey!” Keith protested.

 

Pidge smiled thinly at him. “You’re welcome, I want to know how it goes. Now shoo, I actually have to do some work.”

 

Keith stuck his tongue out at her and retreated to one of his favorite hiding spots to wait for a reply.

 

**Keith** : Hey, this is Keith. Still on for coffee on Saturday?

 

**Shiro:** Yeah! 10am at the shop by the park sound okay? :)

 

**Keith** : Sounds good, see you then

 

**Keith** : Also, you have my number now, so feel free to text me if you want ;)

 

***

 

“Matt, I can’t do this,” Shiro groaned as he rooted through his closet. It was Friday night, and he was already having undue amounts of stress about going for coffee with Keith the next day.

 

Matt leaned in the doorway, watching Shiro with a mixture of exasperation and glee. He’d rubbed it in Pidge’s face that he’d found out about Shiro and Keith’s date first, as Shiro had texted him right after Keith left. She’d given him the finger and told him to get lost before she tampered with his latest creation.

 

“Shiro,” Matt said firmly, and waited until his friend was looking at him. “It’s going to be fine. You don’t need to try so hard to impress Keith.”

 

“But--” Shiro protested.

 

“Nope,” Matt interrupted. “Shiro, trust me on this one. I’ve known Keith a while, and Katie has known him even longer. Be yourself, that’s all you gotta do, okay?”

 

Shiro sighed and ran his left hand through his forelock. “Is it really that easy though?” he asked quietly. He felt like he held so much of himself back every day, putting on an easy smile for clients, and sometimes even his friends.

 

Matt’s look was knowing, if not a little sad. “You deserve to be loved for who you are Shiro. Scars, hurts, and macaroni and cheese obsession included.”

 

“I am not obsessed with mac and cheese,” Shiro protested weakly. “But thank you Matt. You’re an incredible friend, and I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

Matt affectionately shoved his shoulder. “Yes yes, I know I’m amazing. Now move, I know exactly what you’re going to wear tomorrow to highlight those ridiculous guns of yours.”

 

Shiro managed a smile, “If you insist.”

 

***

 

Keith was deeply contemplating his beer when Pidge’s small hand smacked the back of his head.

 

“Hey! What’s your deal?” Keith snapped, whipping around.

 

Pidge was perched on the bar stool next to him, legs tucked under so that she was at eye level with him. Her gaze on him was intense. “Get out of your own head.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith muttered. He took a sip of his beer and pretended that her stare wasn’t making him uncomfortable.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” she retorted. “And I know you’re not paying attention because you didn’t laugh when I made fun of Lance for sending Allura flowers.”

 

Keith sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll stop worrying about it.” She arched a brow at him. “I’ll try to stop worrying about it,” he amended. Pidge was probably right, he couldn’t completely forget his worry about the date tomorrow.

 

“Good,” she said, satisfied. “Now tell me how Allura reacted when she got the flowers and I might forgive you for letting Matt find out first about your date.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Keith grinned, happy to focus on someone else’s drama for the moment.

 

“Don’t think I can’t hear you gossiping about me,” Lance yelled from his spot farther down the bar.

 

“Not everything is about you Lance,” Pidge hollered back, winking at Keith.

 

Hunk groaned. “Can you not rile him up? I’m the one that has to go home with him.”

 

Keith shrugged, his lips curving into the beginnings of a smirk. “But Hunk, he’s just so easy to rile up.”

 

When Keith collapsed into bed that night he felt much better. Spending time with friends soothed the rough edges of his nerves, as did Red’s warm presence where she slept on his stomach. He was ready for tomorrow.

(Inspiration for Keith's jacket comes from Enotrobin's amazing paladins in NASA jackets [here!](http://enotrobin.tumblr.com/post/163330801017/nothing-special-just-frown-keith-lether-jacket%20) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get through the slow to get to the burrnnnnnnnn


	5. Slow it Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro go on their first date, Shiro has to remember that he planned on taking this slow.

Keith parked his bike and stowed his helmet, taking a moment to smooth his hair back into some semblance of order before he ducked into the coffee shop. It wasn’t one of his regular haunts, Keith was cheap and preferred to make his coffee at home, but he could appreciate the warm vibes it gave off. Shiro was easy to spot in line, his shock of white hair standing out in the crowd. Keith slid in beside him.

 

“Hey, perfect timing,” Shiro greeted. “What do you want? I was going to get something to go so that we could walk in the park, if you don’t mind. I don’t think I can sit still right now.” 

 

“I usually drink it black. And Shiro, I can pay for mine,” Keith protested. 

 

“Nope, my treat. I can’t believe you’re one of those though. You like it black, like your soul?” Shiro teased. 

 

Keith made a face. “Nah, I’m no coffee purist. I was super cheap in college and didn’t buy creamer or sugar, and now I’m used to it.” 

 

Shiro laughed, and it was warm sound that set Keith at ease. “Okay, I guess that’s an acceptable explanation. College is good at driving people to desperate measures.” 

 

“You have no idea,” Keith muttered playfully and launched into a story about one of his and Pidge’s less fortunate college endeavors while they waited for their drinks. 

 

They stepped outside onto the sidewalk, and Shiro held Keith’s coffee while Keith shrugged out of his trademark red jacket and tied it around his waist. 

 

“Thanks,” Keith said, flashing Shiro a smile. 

 

“I heard you’re a hotshot pilot?” Shiro asked. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Matt?”

 

Shiro shrugged sheepishly. “He likes to complain, you know him.” 

 

“You’re not wrong,” Keith allowed. “But yeah, I test pilot different aircraft for NASA. It’s…” he trailed off, struggling for the right words. “It’s a dream come true, honestly. And I’m not as much of a hothead as Matt makes me out to be.” He paused, considering. “Not anymore anyway,” he corrected. “Matt’s been around long enough that he remembers those days.” 

 

Shiro watched him curiously, noting the way Keith’s face lit up as he talked. It was incredibly endearing, and Shiro nearly walked into a light post because he wasn’t watching where he was walking. 

 

“You really love to fly,” Shiro observed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Keith chuckled. “It’s in my blood, I can’t help it.” 

 

Shiro lead them down one of the prettier paths through the park, simply enjoying the nice day. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him and he tried very hard not to blush. “What? Latte foam on my face?” 

 

“No, you’re good. I was just thinking.” Keith reassured him with a smile. “You’re ex-military, right?” It was phrased as a question, but he seemed to already know the answer. 

 

Shiro stiffened, but forced himself to be casual about it. “Did the arm give me away?” he joked, though it came across more strained than he’d hoped. 

 

“Huh?” Keith blinked at him, then frowned. “No? You just… it’s the way you hold yourself, the way you move.” 

 

It was Shiro’s turn to look confused. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” Keith tried, having registered that Shiro had tensed up. “My parents were both in the Air Force, I learned as a kid how to pick their work friends out by the way they stood,” Keith explained, a soft wistfulness coloring his tone.

 

Shiro sensed that this was a sensitive topic for both of them, and chose his words thoughtfully. “It really is in your blood then, huh?” he says, and gives Keith a gentle nudge. 

 

Keith smiles slightly. “I wasn’t kidding Shiro. My mom was an incredible pilot, Dad gave up trying to keep up with her.” 

 

_ Ah, an old wound. _ Shiro paused to toss his empty coffee cup into a nearby trash can and waited while Keith did the same. 

 

“I never did answer your question, did I?” Shiro said ruefully. 

 

Keith inclined his head, but didn’t push, for which Shiro was grateful. It was easier to talk about it if he did it on his own terms. 

 

“Yes, I am ex military. I was a veterinarian for the Army, active duty, until I got caught in an explosion. They packed me up and sent me home, and I ended up opening a clinic with Allura,” Shiro said, keeping his tone carefully neutral. 

 

“So what you’re telling me is, you’re a military vet vet,” Keith said, smiling up at Shiro. “Why’d you decide to join the army?”

 

Shiro let out a startled laugh, he’d never thought of it that way. “Oh wow, yeah, I guess so.” He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “I wanted to help people, and I wanted to be a veterinarian. They paid for vet school, and I got to do some good in the world.” 

 

Keith’s violet eyes focused so intently on his face made Shiro’s stomach do funny flip flops. “You’re a genuinely amazing person,” Keith marveled, and now Shiro was blushing in full. 

 

“Keith-- I’m not…” Shiro’s heart suddenly felt like lead. This was what he’d been dreading. He didn’t want Keith to get his hopes up about him, because Shiro was a mess on so many levels. 

 

Shiro tried again. “I want to be honest with you Keith, I know it seems like I have it all together, but there are some parts of me… some parts that are still in pieces and I’m trying to put them back but...” he shrugged helplessly, his voice tapering off. 

 

Keith stepped into his space, tilting his head up so that he could look Shiro in the eyes. “Can I touch you?” he asked softly. 

 

Shiro nodded mutely and watched in awe as Keith took both of Shiro’s hands in his own. They were much smaller than Shiro’s, but Shiro felt safer with his fingers held so gently. 

 

“Everyone has battles, Shiro,” Keith said, and there was a glint in his eyes that Shiro filed away to think about later. “Yours don’t scare me.”

 

Shiro stared at him for a long moment, unable to make sense of his own feelings. “You still want to give this a try?” he asked, disbelieving. 

 

Keith smiled crookedly and gave Shiro’s hands a squeeze. “Yeah, yeah I do.” 

 

“Okay,” Shiro managed. Keith seemed to accept that as the end of the discussion for the moment, and moved to take his hands back. Shiro let him have them, though he would have liked to keep holding Keith’s hand.  _ Slow, Shiro, we’re taking this slow.  _

 

It was hard, because everything about Keith screamed  _ fast _ . 

 

They looped through the park at an easy pace, making small talk until they ended up back where they started. 

 

“I left my bike in the coffee shop lot, did you drive?” Keith asked. 

 

Shiro shook his head, “I only live a couple blocks from here. I’ll walk you to your bike though.” 

 

Keith looked satisfied with that, and when they reached the lot Shiro couldn’t help but appreciate the glory that was Keith’s motorcycle. He really shouldn’t have been surprised that it was red, that seemed to be Keith’s color. 

 

“She’s a beauty,” Shiro commented, and Keith beamed at him. 

 

“She’s also fast as hell,” Keith said, a wicked smile curling his lips. “I’ll take you for a ride sometime if you want, I don’t have my extra helmet with me today.” 

 

Shiro pulled his eyes from admiring the bike to admire Keith instead as the other man shrugged his jacket on. “I’d like that,” Shiro said, smiling. “I’m also very glad that you believe in wearing a helmet. 

 

Keith snorted. “I didn’t want one when I was younger, but Thace threatened to string me up by my ankles if he caught me riding without a helmet.” 

 

Shiro arched an eyebrow, unable to help his curiosity. 

 

“Thace is my uncle. Well, one of them anyway. He and Kolivan are responsible for how I turned out,” Keith mused. 

 

“Is it corny if I say that I’m rather fond of the results?” Shiro questioned. 

 

Keith looked torn between being flattered and exasperated. “A tad bit.” He cast a glance over his shoulder at his bike. “I should probably get going, I promised Pidge I’d go with her to the gym.” 

 

Shiro wondered where Keith went to the gym, and how muscular that lithe body really was. “Mmm, Pidge is not someone you should keep waiting,” Shiro agreed. 

 

“Tiny but ferocious,” Keith muttered, and Shiro laughed.

 

“I had a really nice time, Keith,” Shiro said earnestly, venturing a small step closer.  _ Do people kiss at the end of a first date? Is that still a thing? Oh god Oh god _

 

Keith smile was enormous, but he held a hand up to keep Shiro from getting any closer. “Taking this slow, remember?” he reminded Shiro gently. 

 

Shiro rocked back on his heels and tried not to be too disappointed. Keith was right. Shiro needed to get a handle on whatever mad notion it was that made him want to go full speed into this thing. 

 

“Hey, no frowny faces,” Keith teased, going on his tiptoes to sneak a quick peck on Shiro’s cheek. “Next time, yeah?” Keith tugged his helmet on, pausing a moment before he flipped his visor on, cheeks flaming from his small act of daring. “Text me!” 

 

Shiro wasn’t sure how he lifted a hand to wave goodbye to Keith as he peeled out of the parking lot and shot off down the street, because Shiro was still 30 seconds in the past. He forced his legs to start moving in the direction of his apartment as he processed. 

 

Shiro had surprised himself with how badly he’d wanted Keith to kiss him.  _ It’s a first date for god’s sake Shiro, get it together.  _ He was more touch-starved than he’d thought possible. Digging out his phone, he groaned when he found that he had about half a million texts from Matt and single text from Allura. At least one of his friends had restraint. 

 

**SpaceMatt:** How’d it go?

 

**SpaceMatt** : Shiro you’d better answer me I swear to god

 

**SpaceMatt** : If Katie hears about this first I’m never gonna live it down

 

**SpaceMatt:** Shiro? SHIROOOOOOO?   
  


**SpaceMatt** : TAKASHI SHIROGANE ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT

 

**AlluraisQueen:** Shiro under no circumstances do you have to answer him

 

**SpaceMatt:** Hey! Rude! 

 

**ShirotheHero:** ……

 

**ShirotheHero** : I think I might tell Katie first out of spite :) 

 

**SpaceMatt** : NOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**AlluraisQueen:** I’m so proud of you

 

*** 

 

Pidge was on the stationary bike when Keith got to the gym, her nose buried in what could either be a scifi novel, or the instruction manual for some piece of tech. There was no telling with Pidge. Keith tapped her shoulder to get her attention and she looked up, tugging off her massive headphones. 

 

“How was it?” Pidge asked, pushing her glasses back up her nose. 

 

Keith took a breath. “It was awesome honestly,” he confessed, a stupid grin playing across his lips. “It’s kind of terrifying how much I like him already.” 

 

Pidge gave a small, pleased smile, and Keith got on the bike next to her so that he could warm up while still talking. “Did you kiss him?” she asked nonchalantly. 

 

Keith shook his head. “No, we’re taking things slow. I think this is kinda scary for both of us.” He paused and dragged his hair up into a tiny, messy bun. “I kissed his cheek though. I don’t know what the hell came over me.” 

 

“You said it yourself, you like him,” Pidge said, her eyes glittering behind her glasses. 

 

“Why are you always right?” Keith grumbled playfully. 

 

“Cause I’m a genius, duh,” Pidge said cheerily. 

 

Keith grinned evilly at her and moved off the bike, dragging Pidge along with. “Alright genius, gimme 10.” 

 

Pidge set her headphones and book aside, glaring sulkily at him. “Why did I agree to this again? I don’t think I’m even a legitimate spotter for you, you lift more than my body weight.” 

 

“You agreed because after this I’m going to teach you some self defense moves,” he reminded her, that evil grin only getting bigger.

 

“Ah, yes. So I can bop Matt right on his pretentious nose next time he puts my stuff on a high shelf,” Pidge sighed with satisfaction. Keith wasn’t going to argue with that. “I really do think you need a better spotter,” she continued. “You should ask Shiro. If you can bench press me, then he can bench press you.” 

 

“Hush and do your pushups,” Keith scolded so that he had a moment to recover from that mental image. “Bench press me…” he muttered, and Pidge cackled until her arms gave out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only a little sorry that they didn't kiss. It's coming I promisseeeeeeee


	6. Take Me Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Shiro on a surprise date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are gonna be a little less frequent, just moved back in for my last semester of college (someone plz save me). But I have stuff written ahead so there will be things for ya'll! Enjoy these precious boys being adorable <3

It amazed Shiro how easily he fell into a rhythm of texting Keith on a daily basis. Good morning, good night, and little random bits in between that brightened his day. He sent pics of Black, tidbits about the patients he saw that day, and whatever small things he thought Keith would enjoy. Keith sent pics of Red, sometimes pictures of whatever he was flying that day (if it wasn’t classified), and Shiro’s personal favorite was the awful candids Keith managed to get of Matt on a near daily basis. So much blackmail material. 

 

Allura had for the most part given up teasing Shiro when he smiled at his phone, but this time was too tempting. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and she leaned over to peek, but Shiro snatched the phone away before she could see the embarrassing amount of emojis he liked to use.

 

“Keith asked me what I’m doing tomorrow night,” Shiro said, side-eyeing her for trying to sneak. 

 

“You’re going on a date with him of course,” Allura responded promptly and nudged his shoulder. “Righhtttttt?” 

 

Shiro snorted. “Bossy bossy,” he muttered, but he was smiling when he typed a reply letting Keith know that he was up for whatever Keith had in mind. 

 

“Speaking of dates…” Shiro said slyly. “How’s Lance.” 

 

Allura spluttered and smacked his shoulder, and that was the end of that. 

 

***

 

Keith had both the Holts pinned with those giant puppy-dog eyes of his. “Matttttttt, can you please get me access to the observatory? Just for Friday night?”

 

Matt eyed him suspiciously. “And what exactly do you need the observatory for? You have two perfectly good eyeballs for stargazing.” 

 

Pidge elbowed Matt none too gently in the side. “He’s trying to plan a romantic date, you doofus. Give the man the keys.” 

 

Matt opened his mouth to start talking a mile a minute, but Keith fixed him with a fierce glare. “Not a single word to Shiro, got it?” 

 

Pidge looked smug, and Keith turned a much less piercing look on her. “Will you help me set some stuff up?” he asked. 

 

“Mmhmm,” she agreed, waving a hand.

 

Matt feigned hurt. “You don’t want my help?”

 

Both Pidge and Keith rolled their eyes.  

 

“Matt,” Pidge said with false kindness. “You’re Shiro’s best friend, you can’t know what Keith is planning. Also, you suck at being romantic so there’s also that.” 

 

“I am not that bad at being romantic!” Matt protested. 

 

Pidge shook her head sympathetically. “That’s what all the pathetic ones say.” 

 

Keith shifted his weight impatiently. “I hate to break up the sibling love fest, but keys Matt? I have to be in a briefing in less than five minutes.” 

 

Matt begrudgingly handed over the keys. “Break something, and I’ll put a handicap on whatever you’re flying next.” 

 

Keith smiled angelically at Matt then darted off to wherever he was supposed to be. 

 

“They grow up so fast,” Pidge sniffed, earning herself a shove from Matt. 

 

***

 

Shiro paused between appointments on Friday morning to check his phone. The text at the top was from Matt, but underneath that was one from Keith. 

 

**Keith:** Favorite takeout? 

 

**Shiro:** Oh that’s a tough one… gonna have to be Thai from that place on 6th street. 

 

**Keith:** You have good taste ;) 

 

**Keith:** Pick you up at 7? 

 

**Shiro:** You’re not gonna tell me what we’re doing? :( 

 

**Keith:** Nope! 

 

**Shiro:** Meanie 

 

**Shiro:** But yes 7 is good 

 

**Shiro:** Wait does this mean I finally get a ride on your motorcycle?

 

**Keith:** All will be reveaaalllleedddddd… at 7pm 

 

**Shiro:** Finneeeeeee, see you then :) 

 

***

 

Keith could not fathom why, when he arrived at the observatory early to set up with Pidge, Lance and Hunk were also present. 

 

“Pidge?” he said, trying to keep his voice level. Keith was already nervous as hell about this, he didn’t need Lance and Hunk hovering. 

 

“We’re having a movie night after this, and they showed up at my place early,” Pidge shrugged. 

 

Keith groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. “Let’s just get this set up, I gotta pick Shiro up in a bit.” 

 

Pidge gave his elbow a reassuring squeeze and took the Thai food that he’d picked up off his hands so that she could stash it in a thermal bag to stay warm. 

 

“Is that take-out?” whined Hunk, sounding betrayed. “I would have cooked for you guys!” 

 

“I wanted to do this on my own, Hunk. If I manage not to screw this up, I’ll bring him around and you can make cook, okay?” Keith soothed. Why he was appeasing Hunk when he vaguely felt like he’d throw up himself, he had no idea. 

 

The inside of the observatory wasn’t huge, but there was enough space that Keith was able to spread a blanket on the floor. Lance helped, fussing over getting the blanket laid perfectly. 

 

“You’re picking him up on your bike, right?” Lance asked. 

 

“Yeah..?” Keith wasn’t sure where this was going, but he straightened and checked his watch.

Lance nodded to himself. “You should take that one back road, you know the one I’m talking about right? You should hit it right at sunset if you time it right.” 

 

Keith blinked, “That’s… that’s a great idea Lance.” 

 

Lance flashed him a cocky grin, “Always trust your buddy Lance.”

 

“Except for when it comes to flirting with girls,” Hunk called from where he was helping Pidge calibrate the telescope. 

 

“Hunk!” Lance protested. “You ruined the moment!” 

 

Pidge took Hunk’s offered hand and hopped down from where she’d been perching. “Keith needs to go pick up Shiro, so it’s time for us to scram. Yes, that means you Lance.” 

 

Keith hid a smile as he followed them out, letting them get a head start before he got on his bike and sped off toward the address Shiro had given him.  _ Deep breaths, it’s gonna go fine. _

 

***

 

Shiro scooped up Black and tucked the cat close as he paced, letting Black’s low purr soothe his anxieties while he waited. Keith was punctual, knocking on his door at 7 on the dot. Shiro gently set Black down and answered the door. Keith was standing on his doorstep, cheeks pink and his dark hair mussed from his helmet. 

 

“Hey,” Keith said a little breathlessly. “You ready?” 

 

_ He’s nervous too, relax Shiro. _ Shiro patted his pockets to make sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys. “Yeah, I’m ready. Just a sec and I’ll lock the door.” Keith took a step back and Shiro followed him out, closing the door behind him. “Bye Black!” he called as he closed and locked the door.  _ Did you really say goodbye to your cat in front of your date? REALLY?  _

 

Shiro prayed that his face didn’t match Keith’s jacket when he turned back around. Thankfully Keith flashed him a knowing smile. “Always say goodbye to the cat,” he said sagely. “Otherwise you may never see your favorite pair of socks again.” 

 

Shiro stared for a moment, then burst out laughing. “I take it you may have experienced this?” he wheezed when he finally managed to catch his breath.

 

Keith led the way down to where his bike was parked at the curb, shrugging those slender shoulders. “Red is a jealous mistress,” he replied playfully. 

 

“Not too jealous I hope,” Shiro murmured, and was rewarded with a laugh from Keith. 

 

“Here, make sure this fits snugly,” Keith said, passing a helmet to Shiro. Shiro turned the helmet over curiously in his hands before he tugged it on, leaving the visor up. Keith plunked his own helmet on before checking Shiro’s with a light tug. 

 

“Looks good, c’mon,” Keith said, crooking his finger at Shiro as he approached the bike. 

 

Shiro marveled at how easily Keith threw his leg over the side and settled onto the seat. He followed tentatively, getting an encouraging look from Keith before bracing a hand on the other’s shoulder and swinging in behind him. 

 

Keith twisted around carefully so that the wouldn’t smack their heads together. “Okay, hands here…” Keith said, guiding Shiro’s hands to settle on his hips. “Or you can wrap them around if it makes you feel more secure, I don’t mind.” 

 

Shiro considered a moment, and settled for wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. “Just to start,” he said. 

 

Keith grinned. “I’m going to take it easy to start. If at any point you’re afraid, or feel like we’re going too fast, squeeze twice and I’ll slow down. That okay?”

 

Shiro tried not to be too distracted by how solid Keith’s deceptively thin form feels in his arms. “Sounds good. Still not telling me where we’re going?” he teased. 

 

Keith smirked and pushed Shiro’s visor down, and then his own. “Hold on.” 

 

They pulled out into the street, taking it slow through town until Keith got them out onto an empty back road. Shiro’s arms tightened instinctively as Keith let the throttle loose, pouring on speed. To their left the sun sank into the horizon, casting an orangey glow over everything. Reason told Shiro that he should have been unnerved by how fast they were going, but instead he felt… weightless. He wondered what it would be like to fly with Keith, and if Keith flew like he drove: with complete and utter joy. 

 

Shiro surprised himself by letting out a carefree whoop, which he felt rather than heard Keith echo, as he’d never actually loosed his arms from their place around Keith’s waist. He didn’t want to. 

 

Keith let off the gas as they veered off the main road and up a windier one to where the observatory was perched. Shiro, who still had no idea where they were going, drank in every detail to try and piece together the mystery. He finally formed a guess when he saw the NASA emblem on the gate where Keith stopped briefly to scan his ID card. 

 

The gate admitted them and they puttered further up the hill until the observatory came into view. Keith pulled into a space and put the kickstand down before turning the engine off. He waited while Shiro untangled his arms and climbed off, holding the bike steady for him. Keith followed him off, chuckling as Shiro shook out his legs, both of them shedding their helmets.

 

“It takes some getting used to,” Keith admitted. 

 

Shiro looked up from where he’d been examining his legs, and beamed at Keith. “That was amazing. I can see why you enjoy it so much. It that how is feels when you fly?”

 

Keith flushed, pleased that Shiro had enjoyed it so much. “Somewhat. You don’t get to feel the wind whipping around you when you fly, and the G-forces are pretty interesting, but the freedom? Yeah. Exactly like that.” 

 

Shiro tilted his head back to admire the sky as it faded from the reds and pinks into the soft purple of dusk. “I think I’d like to fly that way someday,” he mused.

 

Keith offered Shiro his hand. “Play your cards right and maybe I’ll take you some day,” he quipped, but his gaze was genuine. 

 

Shiro placed his human hand in Keith’s. “I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he teased in return.  _ Flying with Keith… more like falling for _ . Shiro allowed Keith to lead him, waiting patiently as Keith unlocked the door. 

 

“What is this place?” Shiro wondered allowed. 

 

“The observatory. NASA uses it for any number of things, but I personally enjoy the high powered telescope. Matt got me access for the night, though under threat of death if I broke anything,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Shiro huffed in amusement. “Sounds like Matt.” 

 

Keith opened the door and Shiro trailed him, pausing to take in the scene.  _ Oh, he’s romantic…  _


	7. Can't Help Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the date, and cute boys are cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! THE CUTENESS! The amount of times I typed microscope instead of telescope when writing this chapter… spot the biologist. Also I wrote this, then rewatched wonder woman and realized that I borrowed the “battles” line from the movie without realizing it because I just love that movie so much.

Keith had clearly planned this ahead of time. There was a blanket spread out on the floor, presumably for them to sit on, and a thermal bag that Shiro guessed contained their dinner. It was an adorable little indoor picnic. Simple, but thoughtful, and very much Keith. 

 

“I hope you like it,” Keith murmured, ducking his head shyly. “Pidge and the tag-alongs helped me set stuff up. I thought it’d be nice to have dinner somewhere quiet and then look at the stars.” 

 

“Like it? It’s amazing Keith,” Shiro said softly and Keith flashed him a small, pleased smile. 

 

Keith tugged him over to the blanket and Shiro sat down beside him, still in awe. He was beginning to understand that whatever Keith did, he did with the passion that Shiro had seen flickering in his dark eyes. Keith let go of Shiro’s hand in favor of reaching for the food, which he set next to Shiro before handing him a plate and utensils. 

 

“Ugh that smells good,” Shiro groaned as Keith unzipped the thermal bag and started getting stuff out. 

 

“Like I said, you have good taste,” Keith agreed. “Hunk, one of my best friends, was upset I didn’t let him cook for us. You’ll have to come along to a family dinner so that he can cook for you and stop bugging me about it.” 

 

“I’d like that,” Shiro smiled. He was curious to see the people that Keith had chosen to surround himself with. Other than the Holts of course.

 

They settled into the meal and Shiro took the easy silence as an opportunity to collect his thoughts. One thing in particular struck him, which he hadn’t noticed before sheerly because of the nature of it. Shiro set his plate aside and studied Keith. 

 

“It hadn’t occurred to me, but… you’ve never asked about my arm,” Shiro said quietly. They’d touched briefly on his military history, but the arm had never come up. 

 

Keith looked up from his food, his brow furrowed in confusion. “No? Why would I?” he responded, mirroring Shiro in setting his plate aside. “I figured that if you wanted to tell me about it, you would. I think it’s unfair for people to expect others to share their traumas with them. It’s a privilege, not a right.”

 

As he scrambled for words, Shiro fleetingly wondered what traumas had brushed Keith to give him that kind of insight. “I--I appreciate that,” he said finally. “It gets exhausting having nearly every new client bring it up, especially when I’d rather forget that it was there at all.” 

 

Keith’s mouth curved sympathetically and Shiro felt himself leaning into Keith’s magnetic warmth. “There isn’t much to tell about it honestly,” Shiro murmured. “It was one of those wrong place wrong time deals. I wasn’t even supposed to be there, but I’d gone along to check on one of the bomb dogs I’d been treating. We must have hit an IED, because next thing I knew I was waking up short an arm.” 

 

Warmth flooded Shiro’s side and he realized that Keith had scooted over so that their sides were pressed together. He leaned into it, appreciating the contact. 

 

“I know saying ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t help, but for what it’s worth, I am sorry that you had to go through that,” Keith told him quietly. “Loss is so hard to deal with, yet here you are, doing the job you love, and even more importantly,  _ living. _ ” 

 

Shiro gazed up at the ceiling and let those words sink in. “How did a hot headed pilot get to be so wise?” he mused aloud. 

 

A dark chuckle rattled out of Keith and Shiro looked down, noticing for the first time that Keith was wearing dog tags. He was fiddling with them, and Shiro guessed that was the only reason they’d come to his attention. Keith probably kept them tucked in under his shirt most of the time. 

 

“My parents died when I was ten. Drunk driver, not because they were deployed, which made it worse in some ways,” Keith said, his voice hushed and raw. “I was angry for a long, long time.” He paused and laughed humorlessly at himself. “I gave Kolivan and Thace one hell of a ride.” 

 

Shiro’s heart hurt for the little boy whose dream had probably been to fly planes just like his mom. Shifting, he lifted his arm and draped it around Keith, offering the same warm comfort that Keith had given him. Keith rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder and Shiro tried very hard not to fall for him right then and there. 

 

“Everyone has their battles,” Shiro said gently. 

 

“Yeah, yeah they do,” Keith sighed, and god did Shiro want to gather Keith up in his arms and hold him. There was something so  _ right _ about the way their jagged edges fit together. Shiro shook himself mentally.  _ Second date, Shiro, stop imagining your future home and ten cats with him.  _

 

“Alright, come on. No more heavy stuff. I hope you know how to work this thing,” Shiro said and got up, hauling Keith with him. 

 

Keith snorted. “Pidge calibrated it for us, my job is to know the constellations” 

 

“And do you know the constellations?” Shiro prodded.

 

Keith gave him a deadpan stare. “No, I only minored in astronomy.” 

 

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Of course you did.” 

 

Keith stuck his tongue out and headed for the ladder that lead to the viewing deck, Shiro trailing. A quick touch to the controls had the roof opening, and Shiro’s breath caught as he joined Keith on the platform.

 

“Do we even need a telescope?” he breathed, marveling at the bright stars that hung above him. 

 

“If you want to see the super cool stuff, yes,” Keith replied as he peered into the telescope. Shiro observed the way the moon cast a soft glow on Keith while the other man frowned into the lens, clearly looking for something. 

 

When he found whatever it was, he beckoned Shiro over to look. Shiro was content to let Keith display his astronomy prowess with the telescope, because Keith really did know a lot of cool things about space. As the night wore on they ended up sitting together on the deck, observing the constellations with their own eyes. 

 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said, nudging him.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Did I tell you that I know a constellation?” Shiro said innocently.

 

“No? What constellation do you know Shiro?” Keith asked, an eyebrow arched but playing along.

 

Shiro stretched out his prosthetic, pointing. “The Big Dipper!” 

 

Keith looked to where Shiro was pointing, then turned his gaze on Shiro himself. “Well, you’re not wrong,” Keith teased. 

 

Shiro chuckled, pleased with the way Keith’s eyes crinkled when he smiled.

 

“Hey Keith,” he said again, soft and wondering. 

 

“Yes Shiro?” Keith answered, attention captured by the change in tone.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro asked, and hardly dared to breathe. He should have, because when Keith leaned over to kiss him, all the air left Shiro’s lungs. 

 

Kissing Keith wasn’t like anything else on this planet. His lips on Shiro’s were gentle and impossibly soft, yielding when Shiro pressed in and claimed his mouth with a quick brush of his tongue.  _ Fast fast fast _ . Shiro lifted a hand to cup Keith’s cheek, fingers twining into those dark locks with care. His other hand settled on Keith’s side and pulled him close. Keith’s hands were on his chest, and when Shiro leaned back because his lungs were near bursting, they both were panting. 

 

Shiro’s hand was still on Keith’s cheek and he brushed a strand of hair away absently with his thumb. Keith watched him with an expression that made Shiro’s heart stutter. 

 

“I know we were taking this slow but can I… Would you--” Keith grappled with himself to get the words out. “Would you wanna be my boyfriend? Officially?” He needed the security, needed to know what this relationship was, and where it was going.  

 

_ So much for slow is right.  _ Shiro told the practical side of him to stuff it. Kissing Keith was a little like flying down a back road on a bike, thrilling, but also in some ways like coming home. “Only if you’ll be my boyfriend,” Shiro answered, knowing Keith would probably turn colors at Shiro’s cheesy response. 

 

_ Ah, there it is _ . Keith’s face burned furiously, but he was grinning like a fool all the same. 

 

“Cheeseball,” he accused Shiro, who shrugged. 

 

“I am what I am. If you asked Matt, it’s because I have an unhealthy obsession with mac and cheese.” 

 

Keith looked appalled. “There is nothing wrong with mac and cheese!” 

 

“My point exactly,” Shiro chuckled. 

 

Keith was still shaking his head when he checked his watch. “Ah, we should probably head back.” 

 

He was probably right, but Shiro whined anyway, refusing to move until Keith got up and hauled him to his feet. 

 

Shiro eyed him as he brushed dirt off his jeans, “Where are you hiding those muscles?” 

 

Keith flicked him a coy look. “Maybe you’ll find out some time.” 

 

Shiro tried not to think too hard about the implications of that. “Slow,” he reminded Keith. “Or kinda slow I guess.” Shiro definitely wasn’t ready for  _ that _ . 

 

Keith didn’t seem at all bothered by having to wait. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed the tip of Shiro’s nose, and then the bridge, right over the scar. 

 

“Let’s get you home,” Keith murmured. 

 

They packed up the things Keith had brought up, and Keith stuffed them into the storage compartment on the bike with no small amount of talent. 

 

Shiro was all too happy to climb back on the bike behind Keith and loop his arms around Keith’s waist. Touching Keith was something he was becoming very quickly attached to. The ride home was peaceful, Keith took the back roads again and Shiro was almost upset when they pulled up to the curb at his apartment building. He slid off and returned the helmet to Keith. 

 

_ Slow slow slow _ . Shiro didn’t want to say goodnight to Keith, which was why he blurted, “You can come up if you want.” 

Keith had pulled his helmet off as well, and Shiro could see the struggle in his expression. “Not tonight, I should get to bed,” he said finally, and sounded like he regretted it. “Soon though?” he added hopefully. 

 

Shiro racked through his brain. “Sunday? We could a lazy movie marathon.” He’d have to find a way during the week to see Keith before he drove down to see his parents that coming weekend. 

 

Keith grinned lopsidedly at him. “That sounds good, I’m always a fan of lazy Sundays.” 

 

“It’s a date then,” Shiro mused happily, and leaned in to steal a quick peck. “To bed with you,” he commanded playfully. 

 

Keith arched an eyebrow and pulled his helmet back on. “Yes, sir!” 

 

Shiro snorted. “Text me when you’re home safe?” 

 

Keith waved a hand in assent and climbed on his bike. Shiro watched him go, wondering what it would be like to take Keith up to his apartment and curl up with that slender form in his arms.  _ Fast fast fast.  _

 

**Keith:** Home safe, Red was mad at me for being out late. Whoops. 

 

**Shiro:** Ah, I will have to apologize to her for stealing your time

 

**Keith:** What’s the point of you’re going to keep doing it anyway? 

 

**Shiro:** You’re right, you’re right. I’m not sorry :) 

 

**Keith:** I should hope not! Goodnight Shiro, sweet dreams

 

**Shiro** : Goodnight Keith :) 

 

***

 

Sunday found them curled up on Shiro’s couch , The Fellowship of the Ring blasting on the television. Black was sprawled in Shiro’s lap, having finally settled after his stare down with Keith. In the end, Keith passed the test and Black allowed him to get close to Shiro without biting his toes. 

 

Keith smiled to himself as Shiro hummed along to the score and absently stroked Black’s ears. Shiro had let him choose the movie, on the condition that he didn’t pick anything with shooting or explosions, and Keith had been delighted to find that Shiro had all of the Lord of the Rings extended editions. 

 

Shiro shifted his arm so that Keith was tucked closer into his side, which Keith was more than okay with. He normally wasn’t a very touchy person, and preferred to have his personal space, but those boundaries didn’t seem to exist with Shiro. In fact, he would be content to snuggle with Shiro all day long. 

 

“The soundtrack for this movie is incredible,” Shiro sighed, content.

 

“Mmm, yes yes it is,” Keith agreed fondly. Lord of the Rings had been one of the few things he’d ever seen Kolivan and Thace get mutually passionate over, so it stayed near and dear to his heart. 

 

“You don’t mind that we can’t watch action movies?” Shiro asked, suddenly hesitant. 

 

Keith twisted so that he could see Shiro’s face. “I don’t care in the slightest,” he assured him. “I understand why that would be hard for you to sit through, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

 

Shiro exhaled softly and dropped a kiss on Keith’s forehead. Now that the dam had been broken, he couldn’t seem to stop kissing Keith. “Thank you,” he murmured.

 

Keith leaned in, nuzzling his head up under Shiro’s chin. “Don’t thank me for things that you deserve.” 

 

Shiro smiled slightly. “Okay.” He let his attention drift back to the movie, and the combined warmth of Keith and Black grounded him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be over the weekend, gotta survive the rest of the first week of class. I have no idea how there are almost 100 kudos on here but you guys are wonderful, thank you <333


	8. Hold Me, Keep Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro visits his parents, dinner plans are made, and Shiro learns to let Keith see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just.... Keith is my boy. Supportive boyfriends are supportive <3

Shiro managed to sneak in some time with Keith during the week, knowing he’d be gone the whole weekend. He still had yet to see Keith’s apartment, mostly because it had been more convenient for Keith to drop by whenever his strange work hours allowed it. It was easy, so easy for Shiro to get comfortable having Keith in his life. He still hadn’t showed him the scars, or told him about the nightmares… but they’d get there. 

 

“You look unusually happy,” his mother commented as she stuffed more food in him. 

 

“Ma, are you saying that I don’t usually look happy to see you guys?” he whined, but relented when she fixed him with a look. 

 

“Is there something you want to share with your parents, Takashi?” she chided him. 

 

It was always strange for him to come home and have his parents call him Takashi. The usage was intimate in it’s own way, as he’d long ago had people adopt the nickname “Shiro” for simplicity's sake. 

 

Shiro buried his face in his hands to hide his blush. “I have a boyfriend, his name is Keith,” he confessed. 

 

His parents were aware that he was as interested in men as he was in women, but he hadn’t actually had a boyfriend to tell them about in a long long time. 

 

“Why are we only hearing about this now? Aren’t you going to show us pictures of the nice young man?” his father jumped in from across the table and his mother nodded along. 

 

“I don’t know, I guess cause it’s recent and I wanted to tell you guys in person,” Shiro said, sliding his phone out of his pocket so that he could look Keith up on instagram. He didn’t have much up, Keith really wasn’t a social media guy, but his friends had forced him to post enough that there was something to look at. Shiro handed over the phone to his mother, who gasped. 

 

“What a handsome boy! Takashi, he rides a motorcycle?” his mother exclaimed. 

 

Shiro rubbed a hand over his face. “He’s reputable, I promise. He works at NASA with Matt, he flies their experimental aircraft,” he reassured her. 

 

“Ah, Matt knows him? He must be alright then,” his father commented. For whatever reason Matt was a complete angel around Shiro’s parents, and they loved him. Go figure.

 

“Mmhmm, he’s Matt’s little sister’s best friend.” Shiro took his phone back when they finished looking. “I really like him…” he confessed quietly. “He’s a lot of things, but I don’t know, the way he makes me feel…” 

 

His mother reached over and affectionately ruffled his hair. “It sounds like you’ve finally found the right one. Good. Now don’t let him get away, hmm?” 

 

“I won’t,” Shiro assured her. And he meant it. 

 

***

 

The first time Shiro was in Keith’s apartment felt like taking a peek into Keith’s head. It was slightly messy, but Shiro appreciated the homey feel. Red wound around his legs and he picked her up, absently scratching her chin as he took in the pictures Keith had on the wall, and in various places around the room. There were blueprints of a jet hanging in a nice frame, some posters, and a smattering of family photos. Shiro recognized Pidge, Lance and Hunk, as well as Matt in a few. One showed a tinier version of Keith posed between a man and a woman in Air Force uniforms, Keith’s parents.

 

“Is this Kolivan and Thace?” Shiro asked, brushing his fingers along the edge of a frame. In the picture Keith was in a cap and gown, flanked on either side by the men Shiro guessed were his uncles. Keith peeked his head out from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, that’s them,” Keith confirmed. 

 

“The one on the left? You look so much like him,” Shiro mused. 

 

Keith snorted a laugh, “Thace? Yeah, except he’s almost a foot taller than me. I didn’t get the Kogane genes, I’m short like my dad.” 

 

Shiro chuckled and flicked Keith a curious look. “You go by your mother’s last name?”

 

“My dad took my mother’s last name when they got married. His friends gave him hell for it, but he loved her and she wasn’t giving up her name,” Keith shrugged. 

 

“That’s adorable,” Shiro said

 

Keith smiled and offered Shiro his hand. “Come help me with dinner?”

 

Shiro took it and gave Keith’s fingers a squeeze. “I’m only a passable cook, but I’ll do my best.” 

 

“Mmmm you’re good company though,” Keith argued and reeled Shiro in. 

 

“Okay, I can manage keeping you company,” Shiro conceded, and allowed Keith to drag him into the kitchen. It was the first of many nights spent relaxing in Keith’s apartment. They did their best to spend equal amounts of time and both their homes, and Shiro was content.

 

***

 

“Keith, you guys have been dating for weeks and you still haven’t brought him around for family dinner!” Hunk whined from his spot on Keith’s couch. It was Keith’s turn to host, much to Red’s displeasure. She was fine with Pidge and Hunk, but Lance forever irked her. 

 

“I’m sorry Hunk, he’s cool with coming to it, but scheduling it has been tough,” Keith apologized. 

 

The last couple weeks had been crazy. He’d stolen time with Shiro whenever he could, but NASA was working on something new and big, and had Keith, Pidge, and Matt all working over time. Shiro was kindly understanding about it, but Keith wished he could just curl up with Shiro and ignore the world for a few days. 

 

“How about this Saturday night? Can you manage that?” Hunk asked, persistent. 

 

“Kolivan and Thace are flying in this weekend,” Keith reminded him. It’d been several months since he’d seen his uncles, and he was anxious to introduce Shiro to them. Thace was thrilled that Keith was actually dating someone, but Kolivan was reserving judgement until he met the guy. 

 

Hunk lifted an eyebrow at him. “So? Invite them along, we love your uncles. Lance can ask Allura and Coran too, make it an extended family dinner.” 

 

Keith frowned at him, suspicious that there might be some scheming going on. 

 

“It’ll take some pressure off of Shiro? Kolivan won’t murder him in front of that many witnesses,” Hunk wheedled. 

 

“If I don’t get a hug from Kolivan, Keith…” Pidge chipped in from the other couch, backing up her implied threat with a glare. 

 

“You were going to get one anyway,” Keith argued. 

 

“What is going on in here?” Lance asked, poking his head into the living room. He’d been making drinks in the kitchen, oblivious to the conversation.

 

“Hunk wants to have a massive family dinner and invite Shiro, Kolivan and Thace, and then Allura and Coran,” Keith filled him in. 

 

“What?!?!” Lance yelped. “Allura and I aren’t there yet dude.” 

 

Pidge made a face. “It’s not like you’re introducing her to your parents, Lance. It’s just us!”

 

“Yeah, except this is meet the parents for Shiro! She’s going to think I’m implying something!” Lance whimpered.

 

“Lance, relax,” Hunk soothed. “I know you like her a lot, a family dinner won’t scare her off.” 

 

“Besides,” Keith added, “She can be additional support for Shiro if she wants to think about it that way.” He was starting to warm up to this idea. 

 

Lance shot him a betrayed look, and Keith shrugged. 

 

“I’m okay with it.” Keith decided. “I’ll ask Shiro and double check with him though, just in case.” 

 

“Yes!” Hunk fist pumped the air. “I’ll start on the menu!” 

 

Lance sunk onto the couch in despair and Keith patted his shoulder. It would be an interesting endeavor. 

 

***

 

Wednesday evening, Keith returned from taking a phone call hashing out last minute details for Kolivan and Thace’s arrival on Friday, to find Shiro asleep on his couch where he’d left him watching tv. Keith paused a moment, observing. They’d been dating for a little while now, and Shiro had never slept around him. They always returned to their own beds, and Keith respected that boundary. 

 

He guessed that Shiro was reluctant to let Keith see him in whatever dark place the nightmares took him to. Keith wanted to help, but he could wait until Shiro was ready. For now he draped a blanket over Shiro, careful not to wake him, and lifted Red from her spot by Shiro’s feet so that he could sit. She meowed a complaint, but curled up in his lap. Keith checked the time on his phone, it wasn’t too late yet, he could let Shiro sleep for a while and then send him home to his own bed. Shiro didn’t get enough sleep as it was, Keith sure as hell wasn’t going to wake him. 

 

Keith was engrossed in an episode of Chopped when Shiro started to move restlessly in his sleep. He thought nothing of it until Shiro thrashed, limbs tangling in the blanket and a low whine hissing through his teeth. Keith narrowly avoided getting kicked and hopped off the couch, kneeling on the floor by Shiro’s head. Before Keith could touch him, Shiro swung his arm out and Keith ducked.

 

Red watched apprehensively from her spot on the floor as Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm and held on. Shiro whimpered, a sound that threatened to rip Keith’s heart out of his chest. 

 

“Shiro,” he said firmly, giving his arm a shake. “Wake up, you’re dreaming.”

 

Shiro struggled, probably thinking Keith’s grip was part of the dream. He tumbled off the couch and Keith rolled, gritting his teeth as he ended up sitting on Shiro’s stomach, pinning him down. 

 

“Shiro, wake up!” Keith commanded and finally, finally Keith found gray eyes looking back at him. 

 

“K-Keith?” he rasped, blinking slowly as he tried to make sense of where he was. His chest rose and fell rapidly with the remaining panic from the dream. “Keith what--? Did I hurt you?” 

 

“Shhhh,” Keith murmured, smoothing Shiro’s forelock back from his forehead. “It was just a dream.” He could feel Shiro’s heart hammering away in his chest. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Shiro repeated harshly. 

 

Keith frowned at him. “Of course not. Kolivan would be ashamed if I couldn’t even fend off a sleeping man.” He leaned forward so that he could press more of his weight on Shiro. “I’m okay, you’re okay, now breathe, okay?” he instructed. 

 

Shiro took several shuddering breaths until he felt like he could form a coherent sentence. Keith was still sitting on his stomach, gazing down at him in concern. 

 

“I’m fine,” Shiro mumbled, looking away. 

 

Keith looked like he didn’t believe his, but he shifted, releasing Shiro’s arms and preparing to get off him. 

 

Shiro set his hands on Keith’s hips to keep the other man in place. “No, stay,” he murmured. The weight on him helped, he felt more grounded with Keith’s warmth tethering him. 

 

Keith nodded and stayed where he was, fingers tenderly carding through Shiro’s hair. If Shiro wanted to talk about it, he would. Until then, Keith could be a comfort. 

 

“You’re a lot stronger than you look,” Shiro said, choosing a safe topic until he felt settled enough to talk about the dream. Shiro was no small man, he had several inches on Keith and a lot more pounds. Shiro also didn’t skimp at the gym, as the physical activity helped calm him, as well as make the prosthetic more bearable. 

 

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Sorry I don’t have huge guns like you do,” he nudged Shiro with his knee. “But I do work out and train, and Kolivan taught me how to fight people that are bigger than me. How to use their weight against them.” 

 

“You know, I don’t think I ever want to know what Kolivan does for a living,” Shiro said, and Keith huffed in agreement. 

 

Shiro sighed, gearing himself up for this conversation. “I’m so sorry, Keith,” he said softly. “I really didn’t want you to have to see that. The nightmares… “ 

 

Keith frowned at him, “Shiro, I’m all in on this. That means the rough parts too, yeah?” His face softened. “I want to help in whatever way I can, if you’ll let me.” 

 

“But Keith-- you shouldn’t have to…” Shiro protested, but Keith silenced him with a light kiss on his forehead. 

 

“That’s not how this works, Shiro,” Keith reminded him gently. “I’m not going to pick and choose the parts of you that I like. I’m here for all of you, because you’re an amazing person and you deserve it no matter what demons haunt you.” 

 

Shiro drew an unsteady breath and tugged on Keith’s hips. “Come here.”  _ I think I love him. How can I love him already?  _

 

Keith moved so that he could snuggle up at Shiro’s side, nestling his head on Shiro’s chest as the other’s arms enveloped him. 

 

“You can stay if you want,” Keith offered quietly. “Or I’ll drive you home. Pidge can pick me up, but I don’t think you should drive.” 

 

“I have work in the morning,” Shiro mumbled.

 

“Okay, I’ll drive you home,” Keith decided. 

 

“Or you could just wake me up early enough that I have time to go home and shower,” Shiro disagreed. 

 

Keith exhaled softly. “You want to stay?” 

 

“I want to stay,” Shiro confirmed, and let himself bask in Keith’s delighted smile. 

 

Keith wasted no time in dragging him off to get ready for bed, and produced a spare toothbrush for Shiro. When Shiro finished, Keith was sitting on the bed, still fully clothed. 

 

“I wanted to see what you were comfortable with,” Keith explained when Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You can sleep in your boxers if you want, I don’t mind,” Shiro murmured. 

 

Keith nodded and stripped off his extra layers before crawling in under the sheets. Shiro slid out of his jeans, and then stopped when he got to his shirt. He needed to take his prosthetic off, and that was difficult to do with his shirt on, but baring that many scars at once to Keith…  _ This was a mistake, go home.  _ Shiro closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. 

 

“Can I help?” Keith asked, sitting up and focusing on Shiro. 

 

Shiro opened his eyes and met Keith’s, searching for fear or revulsion in them. Keith knew that Shiro didn’t sleep with his prosthetic on, Shiro had told him as much. All he found was warmth and something he didn’t yet dare to name. 

 

“Could you get a warm washcloth?” Shiro asked finally. 

 

Keith nodded and hopped of the bed, heading into the bathroom. Shiro took the opportunity to shrug off his shirt while he was gone and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath and looked up as Keith returned, washcloth in hand. Keith sat down on the bed on Shiro’s right side, his eyes betraying nothing but remaining politely on Shiro’s face. 

 

“You can look,” Shiro mumbled, even though he dreaded Keith’s reaction. He focused his attention on carefully removing his prosthetic, grimacing as he set it across his lap. 

 

Keith did look, but the only thing he felt was sorrow that Shiro had to suffer through every single one of those marks. He held onto the washcloth as Shiro reached for it. “May I?” he asked tentatively. 

 

Shiro stared at him for one long moment and then nodded. “I usually clean my arm and then the prosthetic.” 

 

Keith settled a steady hand on Shiro’s shoulder and went about gently wiping down his arm before moving on to cleaning the prosthetic. Shiro stayed quiet while the task was done, and when it was clean to his satisfaction he set the prosthetic on Keith’s dresser and crawled into bed. 

 

“Thank you,” Shiro breathed.  _ Thank you for seeing me as I am. _

 

Keith joined him under the covers and wriggled close, leaning in to press a kiss to Shiro’s forehead, and then his nose. “You are so beautiful, Shiro.” 

 

Warmth flooded Shiro and he turned his face up, seeking Keith’s lips. Keith leaned in, and Shiro allowed Keith to kiss him senseless, his arm wrapped around Keith’s slender torso and Keith’s fingers tenderly mapping the scars on Shiro’s chest. 

 

When they finally went to sleep, Keith curled around Shiro as the big spoon, and Red curled up on his other side. All was well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have the end of this shenanigans mapped out (don't worry, there's still a few chapters left) and I think I'm throwing in some angst there at the end because nothing is better than the fluff that follows angst ;) plus I've had a parallel to canon in my head for this fic for so long that I gotta do it. Stay tuned :D


	9. My Name On Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner, and Shiro "meets the parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro my boy, you fell harddddddddd.

“Where is Shiro?” Thace chirped the second he laid eyes on Keith.

 

Keith groaned. He’d offered to pick them up from the airport, but Kolivan preferred to have a rental car at his disposal. 

 

“He’ll be here in a bit, Thace. He had to work,” Keith reassured him. 

 

Kolivan’s face was impassive, but Keith knew he was curious. Thace chuckled and opened his arms for a hug. Keith grinned and accepted it, letting Thace squeeze him tight before getting a hug from Kolivan as well. It felt good to have them back, if only just for the weekend. 

 

“Did you already check into your hotel?” Keith asked as he led them inside. 

 

“Yes,” Kolivan answered simply, and let Keith press a glass of water into his hands. 

 

“Catch me up on your adventures?” Keith asked Thace, who grinned. 

 

“Well….” he said, and launched into where he’d flown for work in the last couple months. 

 

Keith loved Thace’s stories. Thace always managed to meet the most interesting people when he traveled. Kolivan offered commentary on some of them, especially if it was a place he’d also visited. Kolivan traveled nearly as much as Thace, but his stories weren’t to be shared. 

 

“Did I tell you about Lance’s latest crush?” Keith said as the conversation moved elsewhere. Kolivan arched an eyebrow, but Lance’s dignity was saved by a knock on the door. 

 

Keith hopped up to answer it, smiling up at Shiro, who was waiting on his doormat. “Hey,” he said softly. “You ready?”

 

Shiro arched a brow. “Do I have a choice?” 

 

Keith chuckled and snuck a quick peck on Shiro’s lips before dragging him inside. “Nope.” 

 

“Ah! So this is Shiro!” Thace said cheerily as he stood, Kolivan joining him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Thace.” He offered his hand to Shiro, who shook it firmly.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Thace. Keith’s talked a lot about you,” Shiro responded with a polite smile. 

 

Thace side-eyed Keith and reached out to playfully give his nephew a noogie. Keith was having none of that, and they squabbled for a moment. Kolivan watched with a face that said he’d had way too many years of that crap. Shiro chuckled, relaxing as Keith finally tore away and glued himself to Shiro’s side.

 

Kolivan waited until they were done horsing around. “I am Kolivan,” he introduced himself gravely. Shiro shook his hand as well, trying not to squirm under Kolivan’s appraising gaze. 

 

“Lance seemed to think that I needed to give you the shovel talk, as I am ‘the scary uncle,’” Kolivan said wryly. 

 

“You will do no such thing,” Keith snapped, interrupting him. 

 

Shiro blinked, glancing down at Keith. He had yet to seen the temper that had given Keith a reputation for being a hot head. Well, no longer, because Keith was fuming. It might have been considered cute, if Shiro wasn’t certain Keith was capable of kicking his ass. 

 

Kolivan seemed unfazed, and laid a soothing hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You didn’t let me finish,” he said patiently. “What I was going to say was that I see no point in doing such a thing. Keith is perfectly capable of assessing what he needs on his own.” 

 

Keith let out a breath. “Oh.” 

 

Kolivan smiled one of his rare smiles. “Not that I wouldn’t beat the hell out of someone for you Keith, but I hardly think that’s necessary.” He lifted an eyebrow at Shiro, who felt as if he was under the scrutinizing gaze of his training officer again. “Besides, I think Shiro can probably handle himself. 

 

Shiro breathed a laugh, and the tension dissipated. “I dunno, I haven’t seen him in action yet, but Pidge makes it sound like he’s a force to be reckoned with.” 

 

Keith smirked, and Kolivan looked pleased. “Huh, perhaps he hasn’t completely forgotten what I taught him,” Kolivan mused. 

 

Shiro allowed Keith to drag him down onto the couch beside him, and was surprised when Keith curled up so close that he was practically in Shiro’s lap. Kolivan didn’t bat an eye, but Thace kept smiling to himself when he thought Keith wasn’t looking. 

 

“I think this would be a great time to embarrass Keith with stories about all the crazy things he did as a small child,” Thace proclaimed. 

 

“Nooooo,” Keith whined. “You really don’t have to.”

 

Shiro chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. “Or you could wait, and tell them tomorrow at dinner for the full impact? Lance might cry from excitement.” 

 

“Traitor!” Keith cried and pinched Shiro’s side. 

 

Shiro squirmed, laughing hysterically and Thace’s own deep laughter echoed him. 

 

“Oh, oh I like him,” Thace gasped out. 

 

Kolivan remained aloof on the couch, but Shiro swore he saw his eyes crinkle with suppressed laughter. 

 

_ I… I like them. It’s no wonder Keith is as wonderful as he is. _

 

Keith managed to keep his dignity the rest of the evening, as the topics spanned anywhere from NASA’s new project to Shiro’s experience in boot camp. Kolivan seemed far too knowledgeable about that, considering Keith was fairly certain he’d never formally served the military. They were all excited to hear about the new aircraft Keith was set to pilot at the end of the month. He’d have to drive down to near LA for training before the flight, and Shiro felt a pang at the thought of Keith being away. It was a far enough drive, and NASA wanted him under monitoring, so Keith would be staying at the facility. 

 

Shiro was nearly dozing where he stood when Thace and Kolivan finally left to go to their hotel. Keith closed the door behind them and came to wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist and settle his head on Shiro’s chest.

 

“Staying or going?” Keith mumbled, his words muffled by Shiro’s shirt. 

 

They’d slept at Shiro’s place Wednesday, so he supposed it was his turn to stay. “Mmhmm staying. And my place tomorrow night?” Shiro replied. 

 

Keith nodded into his chest. “Just don’t let me forget to feed Red before we leave for dinner.”

 

Shiro hummed assent, and gently pried himself free of Keith. Keith whined, but claimed his hand and dragged him down the hall to the bedroom. They’d figured out a routine for nights like this in recent weeks, and easily set about completing it. Keith helped Shiro clean his prosthetic at night, because if Shiro were to be honest, it was both easier that way, and it was a quiet reminder for him that Keith liked him as he was. He’d even noticed that Keith had started keeping the mild soap Shiro liked to use on his prosthetic in his bathroom.  _ I love him I love him I love him. _

 

Once they were settled in bed Shiro turned over on his side so that he could snuggle up to Keith.

 

“Hey,” Keith said softly, placing a peck on the tip of Shiro’s nose. 

 

“Hi,” Shiro answered, and stole a kiss that inevitably led to more kisses. Shiro felt like his heart was going to burst right then and there.

 

“What did you think, Shiro? They’re not so bad right?” Keith asked when they finally came up for air.

 

Shiro smoothed his hand over Keith’s cheek. “They’re wonderful, Keith,” he reassured him, then paused as he wrestled with himself.  _ No, that’s too intimate. He’ll know exactly what you mean by that…. But I want to hear him say it. _

 

“Keith..?” he ventured, trying to keep his heart rate even.

 

“Hmmm?” Keith answered, peering at him in the dark. He could easily make out the curve of Shiro’s jaw and he ran his thumb along it. “What’s up Shiro?”

 

Shiro sucked in a breath, and then another. “You can... You can call me Takashi, if you want. My parents are the only other people that call me that, but--”  _ But I love you. But I want to hear the way my name sounds in your mouth.  _

 

Keith’s hand slipped to cradle Shiro’s jaw. “Kiss me, Takashi?” He couldn’t help but feel warmth curl through him. This was a step in their relationship that Keith hadn’t foreseen, but was immensely thankful for. 

 

_ Oh, god. I’m in trouble now. _ Shiro didn’t need to be told twice. He tugged Keith close and kissed him with all the words that spun in the back of his mind. Keith responded by surging against him, one hand in his hair and the other exploring Shiro’s torso with slender fingers. 

 

Shiro whined as Keith pulled free, only to climb on top of him and straddle his hips. When he leaned in again his dark hair tickled Shiro’s cheeks, drawing a laugh that Keith captured with his mouth. Shiro submitted to Keith’s soft touches and let Keith kiss him senseless. 

 

When they finally settled down for the night, Keith pillowed his head on Shiro’s chest, sighing happily as Shiro ran loving fingers through his hair. 

 

“Goodnight, Takashi,” he murmured. 

 

“Goodnight Keith.” Shiro placed a kiss on the top of Keith’s head and tried to calm the overwhelming sense of  _ love _ that flooded him.  _ Slow slow slow.  _

 

***

 

“You what?” Lance yelped from his station helping Hunk in the kitchen. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need an audience for introducing Shiro to Kolivan and Thace.” 

 

“Keith! You deprived us of that!” Lance whined. Hunk was desperately trying to signal Lance to shut up. Pidge and Shiro were in the living room, pretending they couldn’t hear. 

 

“That reminds me…” Keith said, narrowing his eyes. “Kolivan said you were desperately begging for him to shovel talk Shiro?” 

 

Lance eased a step back away from the glint in Keith’s eyes. “N-Nope. No idea what you’re talking about. Not a clue.” 

 

Hunk sighed over the pot that he was stirring. 

 

“You know, it’s really fortunate that Allura and Coran are going to be here tonight…” Keith said nonchalantly. 

 

“You wouldn’t…..” Lance hissed, horrified. 

 

Keith offered a shit-eating grin. “Keep your nose out of my relationship, Lance, and I’ll keep mine out of yours.” 

 

Lance made a grab for him, but Keith was too fast and darted out of the kitchen. “Keeeiiiitttthhhh!” Lance shrieked, and chased him around the living room until Pidge grabbed the both of them by their ears and dragged them down to her level. 

 

Shiro was valiantly trying not to laugh as Keith scowled down at Pidge.

 

“Now boys,” she said sweetly. “Promise to behave, or I’m going to give the both of you unattached earlobes.”  

 

“I didn’t even do anythingggggg,” Keith complained, and Pidge gave his ear a hard yank, causing him to flinch. 

 

“Lance, apologize for sticking your nose where it didn’t belong,” Pidge commanded. 

 

“Sorry Keith,” Lance mumbled. 

 

“And Keith, promise you won’t say anything to Coran?” she prompted.

 

“I promise I won’t say anything to Coran about giving you a shovel talk,” Keith grumbled. 

 

Pidge released their ears and dusted off her hands as they straightened up. She reclaimed her spot on the couch next to Shiro, and Keith sat on the other side, looking sulky as he nuzzled his face into Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

“Can I personally request that you drag Matt around by his ear like that at some point?” Shiro said, throwing Pidge a grin. 

 

She smirked at him. “What makes you think I don’t do that already?” 

 

Shiro laughed. “You’re a menace. What is the world going to do when Keith teaches you all he knows about hand to hand combat?”

 

“Cower in fear?” Keith put in.

 

“Mmmm, that reminds me. Shiro, you really need to start coming to the gym with us, I am not a sufficient spotter for Keith. Plus I’d love to see him get his ass kicked at sparring,” Pidge said. 

 

Keith made a face at her across Shiro like the mature adult he was. 

 

“I wouldn’t get too excited Pidge. I’m pretty sure Keith could easily take me,” Shiro said apologetically. 

 

Keith raised an eyebrow and poked Shiro’s bicep. “Yeah but if you got ahold of me you could probably squish me.” 

 

“I’d have to catch you first, and you’re fast,” Shiro disagreed. 

 

“Alright I’m not paid enough to sit here and listen to your weird flirting,” Pidge intervened. “There’s only one way to settle this, and it’s Shiro coming to the gym with us. Done and done.” 

 

“Okay, okay. When it fits in my schedule I will,” Shiro consented. 

 

“Hey, could one of you get the door? I think they’re here,” Hunk hollered from the kitchen. 

 

Keith lost “nose goes” and got up to let Kolivan and Thace in. They were followed shortly after by Allura and Coran. Here went nothing. 


	10. Things Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner continues, Kolivan makes a new acquaintance, and Keith and Shiro go to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is indulgent in so many ways, enjoy ;)

Multiple times throughout the meal Hunk found himself seriously questioning why he’d agreed to host this shindig. Keith and Lance kept antagonizing each other, Thace took Shiro’s suggestion and embarrassed the hell out of Keith with stories. There was a particular story about Keith’s toddler habit of raiding Thace’s underwear drawer and wearing his boxers as a hat that had the whole table in uproar. Keith had turned several shades of red while Shiro laughed till he cried. The fun continued as Lance and Allura went at it with their weird brand of flirting. It was enough to give anyone a headache. 

 

Keith leaned into Shiro, who was sitting next to him. “Is it me, or are Kolivan and Coran making eyes at each other?” he whispered. 

 

Shiro nearly choked on his food. He looked up, and sure enough, Kolivan and Coran were deep in conversation with one another about something totally over Shiro’s head. Beside him, Keith was a hot second from flailing. Kolivan, flirting, right there in front of his salad. In as long as Keith could remember, this had never happened. Kolivan and Thace had held off on relationships while raising Keith, but in recent years Thace had at least had a couple girlfriends. Kolivan though, not a single significant other to be seen. 

 

Across the table, Keith made eye contact with Thace, and meaningfully flicked his gaze toward Kolivan. Thace followed his line of sight and stared. Well, good to know Keith wasn’t the only one who was shocked. Coran was twirling that mustache of his with one finger and leaned in, intent on whatever Kolivan was saying. Soon Allura was staring too, her mouth agape. Lance had to gently kick her under the table before they all got caught ogling. Matt was too busy being grumpy about Allura and Lance to notice that the table’s attention had shifted. 

 

“So Keith, Shiro said you’re driving down to LA soon?” Allura redirected the conversation to distract herself. 

 

Keith nodded, seeking out Shiro’s hand under the table. “Yeah, Matt and Pidge are going with me.” He looked over at Shiro. “That reminds me, would you mind watching Red while I’m gone? She can stay with you if that makes it easier.”

 

“Yeah of course,” Shiro said.  _ Well, it will be good to know if Black and Red can tolerate each other. _

 

“What?!” Lance interjected. “I thought I was watching Red!”

 

Keith arched an eyebrow at him. “But she hates you?” 

 

“She does not!” Lance argued. 

 

Hunk sighed deeply. “She does kind of hate you Lance,” he told his roommate kindly. “But Yellow loves you so it’s okay.” 

 

Lance pouted, but relented when Allura laughed and placed a peck on his cheek. Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, and Shiro wondered if he’d finally let go of his long-standing crush on Allura. 

 

“I’m going to get started on the dishes,” Shiro announced, and wasn’t surprised when Keith and Matt joined him in the kitchen. Everyone else kept Hunk in his seat since he’d done all the cooking. 

 

The night wound down and Keith ended up sleepily clinging to Shiro, arms wrapped around Shiro’s waist and his cheek pressed into Shiro’s shoulder blade. Shiro let him stay there as he talked quietly to Allura. Thace was ready to go, but Kolivan and Coran had grabbed some beers and retreated to a corner to continue their conversation. 

 

“Alright Kol, for the love of god just get his number so we can go to bed.” Thace groaned. 

 

Kolivan shot Thace a deadly look, and Coran flushed. Keith made an interested sound and turned his head so that he could watch the proceedings. Shiro was amused to note that the tips of Allura’s ears had also turned red. 

 

“He’s right, it is getting late,” Coran said dolefully. 

 

Kolivan pressed his lips together, but sighed and accepted the pen and paper that Thace pressed into his hand. He scribbled his number on it and offered it to Coran with a faint smile. And considering any smile was a lot from Kolivan, Coran blushed harder as he took it and tucked it in his pocket. Allura groaned and hid her face in Lance’s neck. 

 

Thace exchanged glances with Keith. “We’ll see you for brunch tomorrow?” Keith nodded his assent, and Thace breathed a sigh. “Alright loverboy, lets go.” 

 

Keith seriously hoped that Thace knew what he was doing, because no hotel door lock would stop Kolivan from doing very bad things to him in his sleep. Kolivan pleasantly wished Coran goodnight, but the way his eyes glossed over Thace on their way out was telling. 

 

“Thace is so dead,” Keith whispered in Shiro’s ear.    


Shiro laughed. “I have no doubt. Are you ready to head out?” Keith nodded into Shiro’s back and then released him, shuffling sleepily to find his jacket. “Are you alright to drive?” Shiro asked as Keith tugged his helmet on. They’d driven separately so that Keith could meet Kolivan and Thace in the morning. 

 

“I’m good,” Keith reassured him with a small smile. 

 

It was enough for Shiro, and they hurried off to the warmth of Shiro’s bed and Black’s motor-like purring. Shiro drifted off to Keith’s arms around him and the soft whisper of  _ Takashi _ in his ear. 

 

***

 

Keith sipped his coffee as he sat across the table from Kolivan and Thace. He’d left Shiro to sleep some more, since he’d woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Keith was tired, and the cup of coffee he clung to was going to be his lifeline for the day, but he was okay with that. Shiro really needed the sleep, and Keith would live. 

 

Beside him, Thace was trying not to doze into his own cup. Kolivan, however, looked fresh and well rested. That made one of them. Keith was sure that Kolivan had probably put the fear of god in Thace for giving him hell about Coran.

 

“You love Shiro,” Kolivan mused, studying Keith through the steam rising off his tea. 

 

Keith blinked slowly at him. “I-I what?”

 

Kolivan had called him out on something that he wasn’t ready to face just yet. Keith rushed into a lot of things, but baring those kind of feelings to someone wasn’t one of them. It was an enormous risk, and the item in jeopardy was his heart. Yes, he’d rushed into asking Shiro to be his boyfriend, but that was different. That was defining the relationship so that when Keith inevitably developed feelings, he wouldn’t panic. Or at least, that was how it worked in theory. Now, as Keith considered his feelings for Shiro, he still felt panicky. 

 

“Keith,” said Kolivan gently, and Keith looked up from where he had a white knuckled grip on his mug. “Don’t be afraid.” 

 

Thace’s hand settled on his shoulder as Keith took a breath. “How can I not be scared?” Keith whispered. There were only a few people that were constant in his life, and losing any of them.... 

 

Kolivan’s expression was fond. “You won’t ever find what you’re missing if you hold yourself back, Keith. The things worth the most require a bit of risk.”

 

“Does that mean you’re going to pursue Coran?” Keith jabbed childishly to change the subject, ignoring the way Thace tensed beside him. 

 

Kolivan shrugged. “Perhaps,” he said tolerantly. He didn’t elaborate, and Keith didn’t expect him to. Kolivan had always been a private person. 

 

“I just.. I don’t think now is the right time,” Keith mumbled finally. 

 

“Maybe not, but consider what Kolivan said for when you think it is,” Thace put in quietly. 

 

Keith arched an eyebrow at Thace, who simply shrugged. 

 

“We want you to be happy, Keith, and he makes you happy. You make him happy as well, it’s easy to see,” Thace explained, his expression unusually serious. 

 

“You guys have gone sappy on me,” Keith said, eyeing them. 

 

Kolivan pursed his lips as Thace shook his head. 

 

“No, we’ve always wanted you to be happy Keith,” Thace disagreed. “Even when you were a tiny terror we wanted that for you. Especially then, actually. We worried that having the two of us as parents and you being old enough to know what you were missing… that it would be hard for you to open your heart again.” 

 

Keith could have sworn that Thace was tearing up. He rubbed his palms over his own eyes to clear his head. 

 

“You guys did a great job,” Keith said around the raw emotion trying to close up his throat. “I know it wasn’t easy, and both of you lost a sister, but… thank you, for everything.”

 

Thace gave a watery laugh and leaned over, squeezing Keith in a hug so tight Keith was sure his ribs cracked. He hugged him back, and flashed Kolivan a smile across the table. It had all turned out okay. 

  
  


*** 

 

Pidge covered a massive yawn as she stumbled into the gym behind Keith. He wasn’t much better off, his hair was tied into a messy bun and he was rubbing his eyes, but he brightened up when he saw Shiro waiting for them. Shiro looked unfairly awake, and Pidge scowled at him. 

 

“How are you so chipper right now?” Pidge whined as Keith allowed Shiro to steal a kiss. 

 

Shiro shrugged. “I’m used to being up at this time I guess.” 

 

Pidge huffed and let them drag her through a warm-up and the first half of their workout. She’d wanted to skip it and go straight to sparring, but Keith insisted that she needed to build muscle. At least with Shiro along, she had a more patient teacher. Not that Keith was a bad instructor, he just liked to tease her. 

 

“Hey Keith,” Pidge said when they switched to working on arms. “Remember how I said you could probably bench press me? Wanna try it while Shiro is here to keep you from dropping me?” she said slyly. 

 

“I-Uh, sure,” Keith said, trying hard to not think about the second half of that conversation. 

 

Shiro looked amused. “I won’t let him drop you,” he reassured Pidge.

 

“I wouldn’t drop her anyhow!” Keith retorted, and laid back on the bench. “She’s light!”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes and arranged herself so that Keith could brace a hand between her shoulder blades and the other on her leg. Shiro stood close by, watchful and ready just in case. 

 

“Ready?” Keith asked, and when Pidge huffed assent he set to carefully pressing her. 

 

Shiro tried to keep a straight face, but Pidge’s giggling didn’t help. Keith had to set her down after a couple reps because her laughter as making them both shake. 

 

“See? Easy,” Keith said smugly. 

 

“Okay, now you bench press Keith, Shiro,” Pidge said, her expression far to innocent. 

 

_ Oh no. She’s so sneaky. Now I understand Matt a lot better, _ Shiro thought desperately. 

 

Keith’s face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. “You don’t have to do anything she says, Shiro.”

 

Pidge waggled her brows and smiled wickedly as Shiro looked between her and Keith, considering. “You know you wanna,” she mouthed at Shiro. 

 

_ Well, she’s not wrong. _

 

“Alright fine,” Shiro conceded, and tried hard not to look too eager. 

 

Keith shot him a wide-eyed look and slid off the bench so that Shiro could take his place. Shiro was confident that he could press Keith without any issues, but his stomach was still flip-flopping like crazy. He didn’t understand why. It wasn’t like he didn’t touch Keith all the time, there was… something different about this though.  _ Yeah… it’s hot. _

 

Shiro took a deep breath, “Okay, let’s go.” 

 

Keith mimicked Pidge in settling himself in a way that made it easier for Shiro, and Shiro grunted the first rep that he bench pressed him. He could feel Keith trying not to laugh. Keith was also trying not to turn fire engine red at the feel of the sheer muscle of Shiro’s arms.

 

“You’re heavier than you look,” Shiro accused him, pitching his tone so that only Keith could hear. Keith snorted a laugh, and after a decent number of reps Shiro set him down. 

 

They finished up without anymore shenanigans and migrated to the mat room. Keith used Shiro to show Pidge how to take on a larger attacker, since that would be the most likely situation she’d find herself it. Shiro patiently let Keith throw him, and they took turns sparring with Pidge until she gave up and sprawled on the floor with her water bottle. 

 

“I’m done,” she wheezed. “Carry on without me.” 

 

Shiro laughed, and looked over as he felt Keith’s appraising gaze on him. 

 

“You want to spar a round or two?” Keith asked, his eyes gleaming. 

 

“After I just watched you kick Pidge’s butt?” Shiro joked.

 

Keith crooked a finger at him playfully and Shiro went because he couldn’t help it. They set ground rules, and Pidge managed to sit up to watch. Shiro went on the defensive to start, and sure enough Keith flew at him with all the speed Shiro had expected. They were evenly matched for the first couple minutes, testing each other and teasing. Shiro thought he had Keith when he got ahold of him, but Keith flipped him and pinned him to the floor. 

 

“Ughhhh,” Shiro complained. 

 

“You’re out of practice,” Keith told him, grinning as he caught his breath. “I would have been in trouble if you’d been sparring recently.” 

 

“I think you’re being nice to me,” Shiro scoffed. 

 

Keith’s messy bun had reached a whole new level of  _ mess _ and they both were dripping sweat, but all Shiro could think was  _ he’s so beautiful.  _ Keith leaned down and stole a long slow kiss that had Pidge grumbling, and when they got up she banished them to the showers. Shiro shook out the stiffness in his limbs and decided that he would like to do this with Keith all the time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact I can't make up childhood stories for shit so Keith's story is in fact a true story from mine... yeah, faded pink boxers as a hat are cool. Also I have been waiting about 10 years to make Shiro bench press Keith so I hope ya'll got a good laugh out of that. These silly boys are so in love with each other but afraid to say it.


	11. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith disappears for a day and Shiro learns a little more about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yah, there's a set number of chapters now since I finally have the end worked out/written. Thank you guys so much for coming on this ride with me, enjoy <3

Keith was up and on the road before dawn, tearing down the highway on his motorcycle like his life depended on it. It was the only way that he could shake the emptiness in his chest that threatened to claim all of him. It was a Wednesday, and only the earliest of commuters were on the roads. Keith wove easily around them, intent on his destination. No one from work called him, this was a day that he took off every year to drive down and visit his parents’ graves on the anniversary of their death. It took everything out of him, but he always left before dawn and returned after dusk, numb to the functioning of the outside world. 

 

He normally went alone. When he was younger Thace and Kolivan had taken him, but as he’d grown older and could drive himself, they’d let him take the day as his own to mourn. They visited their sister’s grave at different times. Pidge had gone with him only once, at a point in his life where he was struggling, and doing it alone had seemed impossible. 

 

Today though, he would do it on his own. He knew that as always, there’d be a text on his phone from Pidge, and she’d be waiting in his apartment when he got home. In his haze, he forgot to text Shiro before he turned his phone off. Keith was so used to the people he was close to knowing about this day, that he didn’t think to fill Shiro in. 

 

***

 

It was close to noon when Shiro started getting worried. He hadn’t heard anything from Keith since last night, and he hadn’t gotten a customary “good morning” text either, which was strange. Keith was like clockwork, even with his weird schedule, when it came to that. Shiro called Keith on his break, and it went straight to voicemail. Starting to panic, Shiro reached out to Pidge.

 

**Shiro** : Have you heard from Keith today? He isn’t picking up and I’m worried.

 

**Pidge:** Of course not? You know what day it is right?   
  


**Shiro** : Wednesday?

 

**Pidge:** Oh… that idiot forgot to tell you. It’s the anniversary of his parents death, he always takes the day off and goes radio silent. He’ll be back tonight. 

 

**Shiro:** Oh… okay. 

 

**Pidge:** I always wait for him in his apartment, you should come too. Meet me at 6? We could make dinner, he tends to forget to eat the whole day. 

 

**Shiro:** Okay. I’ll stop by the store on my way there. Thank you, Pidge. 

 

Shiro took a breath and calmed himself. Keith was fine. He trusted Pidge, she’d known Keith for far longer and it seemed that this was a long standing tradition. Shiro glanced at the calendar and marked the date in his mind. 

 

*** 

 

“Did you get the goods?” Pidge asked.

 

She’d left the apartment door unlocked and Shiro let himself in. Red immediately clamored for his attention and he set the groceries down on the counter so that he could pick her up. She rubbed his face against his and he smiled slightly. 

 

“I did. I’m not the most amazing cook but I can make pretty good mac and cheese, so I grabbed ingredients for that,” Shiro told her. “Oh, and chocolate chip cookies.”

 

“Good call on the cookies,” Pidge said, hopping off the couch to join him in the kitchen. 

 

They set about getting dinner in the oven in quiet silence. Pidge was unusually quiet and it made Shiro uneasy. 

 

“Just to warn you, he’s always a bit… off when he gets back,” Pidge said quietly. “He always shakes it off after he sleeps, but yeah.”

 

Shiro nodded. “Is there anything in particular I can do to help?”

 

Pidge shrugged, “You’ll have to ask him. I’ll stay for a dinner and a bit after, but after that…” 

 

There was an implied ‘after that is boyfriend territory’ in the gaze she settled on Shiro. He took a breath. 

 

“I’ll do what I can,” he promised Pidge. 

 

She smiled up at him gently. “I know.”

 

Shiro felt as if far more than just two words were contained in that sentence. He turned his attention to the stove to hide the way it sent shivers down his spine. They chatted quietly about Holt family things while they got dinner taken care of. Matt was busy with some new project, though from what Pidge said, he was itching to make some upgrades to Shiro’s arm. Shiro wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he was content to let Pidge’s warm voice keep him company. 

 

Once everything was done and staying warm in the oven they migrated to the couch to wait. Pidge turned the television on and Shiro let her pick the channel, so they ended up arguing over shows on HGTV. Their bickering quieted as the telltale rumble of a motorcycle echoed in the street below. Pidge reached for the remote and clicked mute before she got up, squeezing Shiro’s shoulder on her way to the door. 

 

“C’mon,” she prompted him, and Shiro followed, lingering a few steps behind her. 

 

Keith stumbled through the door right into Pidge’s waiting arms. It seemed his training at the gym was working, because she held him up despite their height discrepancy. He slumped so that his head rested on her shoulder, and she hugged him fiercely for a moment. 

 

“Off, I’m going to make you a plate,” Pidge prompted, and Keith let go. 

 

Keith looked up blearily and focused on Shiro. “Mmmpphh!” he mumbled and found his way into Shiro’s arms. He tucked his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck and breathed in, “Takashi.”

 

Shiro nuzzled the top of his head and held him close. “Hey baby,” he murmured into Keith’s hair. 

 

“Shiro! Come sit him down,” Pidge called from the kitchen. 

 

Shiro tried and failed to peel Keith off, and was forced to awkward shuffle the both of them into the kitchen. Pidge pried Keith free and plopped him in a chair with a plate in front of his face. He inhaled it, and seconds after, while Pidge and Shiro ate like normal people. Shiro was quiet while Pidge asked Keith about places and things he didn’t recognize. Presumably she’d made the journey with him before, which made Shiro wonder why he’d gone alone this time. 

 

“I’m going to head home, Keith,” Pidge said finally. “Are you gonna be okay for the night?” 

 

Keith, who looked far more lively after food, rolled his eyes at her. “Yes, Pidge,” he answered affectionately. 

 

She flicked his nose before draping her arms around his shoulders for a quick hug. 

 

“Thank you, Pidge,” Keith murmured. “For everything.” He snuck a look at Shiro, who was studiously eating his mac and cheese to give them a semblance of privacy. 

 

Pidge chuckled and stepped back. “Anything for my best friend.” She paused to give Shiro a half hug as well, and he looked up at her questioningly. She jabbed a finger at him, a clear order for him to stay, and then made for the door. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Keith. They’re gonna work us into the ground, I swear,” she called from the hallway. 

 

Keith snorted in agreement and watched her go. His gaze shifted to Shiro as the door clicked shut. “I guess Pidge filled you in?” he ventured, rubbing a tired hand over his face. 

 

“Yeah, I got worried when I didn’t hear from you all day so I texted Pidge,” Shiro said sheepishly.  _ You’re such a worry wart, Shiro. _

 

Keith frowned. “I’m sorry, I meant to tell you but I just… It slipped my mind. I’m so used to everyone in my life already being aware that I forgot to fill you in.” He chewed his lip and dropped his eyes uncertainly to the table. People were supposed to communicate in relationships, and he’d failed at that big time. 

 

Shiro reached out and pushed a strand of hair back from Keith’s face. “It’s okay, I understand. What can I do?” 

 

Keith leaned into Shiro’s touch. “Stay?” 

 

Shiro leaned over and pressed a tiny kiss on Keith’s nose. “I can do that.” He glanced down and checked his watch, but his train of thought was interrupted as Keith scooted to the edge of his chair and listed dangerously toward Shiro.

 

“Keith, what are you--?” Shiro lost the rest of his sentence as Keith climbed into his lap.

 

It was a considerable feat, because while Keith wasn’t as tall as Thace, he wasn’t tiny either. Shiro shifted so that he could get his arms around Keith securely, for fear that he might slide out of Shiro’s lap and onto the floor. Satisfied that Keith was steady, Shiro rested his chin atop Keith’s dark head. 

 

“You know, this would be a lot more comfortable if we were on the couch… or the bed,” Shiro pointed out. 

 

Keith whined into Shiro’s neck and clung harder. Shiro grunted a laugh as Keith nearly squeezed the air out of him. 

 

“Ugh Keith, this chair is digging into my back. Can we please move?”

 

Keith squirmed so that he could get his arms around Shiro’s neck, and then blinked innocently at him, though Shiro could tell he was fighting to hold back a smirk. 

 

Shiro arched an eyebrow, “Really? Realllllyyyyyyy?” 

 

Keith made huge puppy dog eyes at him and Shiro groaned, shifting so that he could loop an arm around Keith’s torso and the other beneath his knees.

 

“You’re not light,” Shiro informed Keith, who offered him a cheeky little grin. 

 

_ Three, two, one… _ He was right, Keith was not light, and he had to use all his momentum to rock them out of the chair and into a standing position. He paused once he was up to shift his grip, and then carried Keith down the hallway to his room. Red trotted ahead of them, doing her goddamn best to trip Shiro, or at least that’s what it seemed like. She wound around his ankles and walked precisely where his hold on Keith obstructed his view of his feet. Shiro sighed in relief as he set Keith on the bed, only to give an undignified squawk as Keith pulled him down. 

 

“Gotchu,” Keith mumbled, and pressed a kiss onto Shiro’s cheek as he wriggled close. 

 

“That you did,” Shiro huffed, but relented and placed an affectionate kiss to Keith’s forehead. 

 

Keith got comfortable, nestling his head on Shiro’s chest with a leg thrown over Shiro’s own two. A deep sigh rumbled out of Keith and Shiro set to gently untangling the knots in Keith’s hair from his helmet.  _ What is going on in your head right now? _ Shiro wondered. 

 

“Did I ever tell you that I almost went into the Air Force?” Keith mumbled into Shiro’s chest. 

 

Shiro’s hands stilled a moment before resuming working on a particularly bad knot. “No, I don’t think you did,” he hummed in response. 

 

Keith turned to jelly under Shiro’s gentle touches, and closed his eyes. “I wanted to follow after my parents, fly the kind of jets my mom did. I knew Thace would be upset, he hated the idea of me putting my life in danger like that after he’d lost his sister… So I saw the recruiters in secret, had nearly everything ready, and finally decided to tell them.” 

 

Keith gave a small, dry laugh, and Shiro couldn’t help but brush his fingers along Keith’s jawline. 

 

“I thought I was prepared for Thace’s reaction, but it was Kolivan that convinced me not to do it,” Keith admitted, absently worrying a bit of Shiro’s t-shirt between his fingers. “Kolivan isn’t typically outwardly emotional, but that day I think I pushed him too far. He and Thace have already lost so much and given up so much for me that I couldn’t bring myself to break their hearts. I found other ways to fly, and Thace helped me get my pilot’s license as soon as I was old enough.” 

 

Shiro placed affectionate kisses on Keith’s forehead, and then the tip of his nose. “They love you,” he said softly. “As much as if you were their own child.” 

 

“I am their child,” Keith agreed quietly. “And I hope that Kolivan finds happiness with Coran. He’s been closed off for so long, I think he feels a lot of responsibility since he is the eldest sibling.” 

 

“He and Coran have a lot in common, since Coran has been Allura’s sole family since her father passed. They’ll be good for each other,” Shiro mused, smiling slightly. 

 

“Allura was probably much easier to manage than I was,” Keith disagreed, and Shiro laughed.

 

“I don’t know about that. Allura isn’t a hothead in the same way you are, but she is very ah… firm in her opinions and beliefs.” 

 

“Lance is in for it then,” Keith said, sounding far too smug about it. 

 

“They’ll figure it out,” Shiro shrugged. He was quiet a moment, chewing on a thought that had been bugging him for days.  _ Now probably isn’t a good time… but he’s going to be gone for a while…  _

 

“Keith?”

 

“Mmmmm?” Keith mumbled, he’d turned his face up so that he could rub his nose against Shiro’s neck and collarbone. 

 

“Would you-- Would you like to come down with me to see my parents this weekend?” Shiro blurted, and silently cursed himself. He felt Keith take several considering breaths, the gentle puffs of air tickling his neck and sending shivers down his spine. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like to meet them,” Keith said and Shiro let out a relieved breath. “What, you were worried I’d say no, Takashi?” 

 

Shiro tried not to melt over how easily his name had rolled off Keith’s tongue in their private moments lately. “No!” he defended himself. “Okay, maybe a little…”

 

Keith chuckled in Shiro’s ear, and Shiro was relieved that he was finally starting to sound like himself again. “You met Kolivan and Thace, it’s only fair. Besides, I do want to meet them,” Keith reassured him. 

 

“They really want to meet you,” Shiro admitted. “They might be a little over enthusiastic.” 

 

Keith sat up so that he could meet Shiro’s gray eyes. “Takashi, I’m sure they’re lovely. They raised you after all, and you’re pretty amazing,” he said gently. 

  
Shiro threw his arm over his face to hide his blush.  _ How does he see me so easily, and understand? _ Keith wrangled the arm away so that he could pepper Shiro’s face with kisses, and that was the end of conversations for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, just... brace yourselves for the mini angst I'm throwing your way with Chapter 12. It'll all be okay I swear


	12. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Shiro's parents, and then departs for his NASA test flight. Things go horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the side of angst I promised way back when ;)

Keith tried not to fidget too much while he waited for Shiro to come pick him up. He shouldn’t be this nervous about meeting Shiro’s parents, but he was anyway. It was easy enough to introduce Shiro to Thace and Kolivan, but now the shoe was on the other foot and Keith wondered if Shiro had been this nervous. These were steps toward taking their relationship to the next level, and Keith was equal parts thrilled and terrified. 

 

Red meowed demandingly at him and he picked her up, relaxing as she purred loudly against his chest. Keith was much calmer by the time Shiro got there, even if he had to take a minute to get all the white cat hair off of his clothing. The ride down was quiet. Shiro let Keith pick the radio station, and it was nice to enjoy music together. 

 

Keith drummed his fingers in his lap as they got close to their destination, and Shiro took a hand off the wheel to capture his fingers. 

 

“There’s no reason to be nervous,” Shiro reminded him. 

 

Keith smiled weakly. “I know. I’m not sure why I am.” 

 

Shiro gave Keith’s fingers a gentle squeeze, and Keith’s smile became genuine. 

 

_ He cares, he cares. Does he know how much this means to me? Does he love me like I love him?  _

 

Keith trailed Shiro up to the front step of a tidy townhouse in a decent neighborhood. Shiro knocked once and then let himself in, Keith close behind. 

 

“Takashi!” Shiro’s mother called warmly from the kitchen. “Bring that boy of yours in here!” 

 

Keith’s eyes widened and Shiro reached for his hand, tugging Keith gently into the kitchen with him. 

 

“You’re so impatient,” Shiro teased his mother, who brandished a spoon playfully at him. 

 

“You’ve already made me wait this long to meet him!” she disagreed. 

 

Keith took the moment to observe Shiro’s parents. His mother was at the stove, her dark, gray streaked hair pulled up into a tidy bun. She was small, smaller than Keith, but his father was a tall and proud older gentleman with kind eyes. 

 

“Mom and Dad, this is Keith. Keith, these are my parents,” Shiro introduced them. 

 

His parents looked immediately to Keith, who tried very hard not to squirm. “It’s nice to meet you both,” he said politely, and meant it. 

 

_ Please like him please like him. _

 

Shiro needn’t have worried. His mother tsked her tongue and dragged Keith out of Shiro’s grasp and into a hug before Keith knew what was happening. 

 

“None of that formality,” she chided him. “I’ve waited far too long for Shiro bring home his life partner, no need to waste time on awkward pleasantries.” 

 

She gave Keith a ferocious squeeze that had Keith thinking she could crack his ribs if she wanted to. For as small as she was, she was strong. Keith forced himself to relax and return the hug. 

 

“I already consider you my second son, so you can call us ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ if you’d like,” she continued, letting go of Keith so that she could look up at his face. 

 

_ Oh no. Mom, too much, too much. You can’t just say those things!  _ Shiro was frantically making ‘cut it out’ gestures behind Keith at his mother, but she ignored him. 

 

Keith had gone utterly still while he processed what she’d said, his deep purple eyes suspiciously watery. Shiro couldn’t help it, he reached for Keith, placing a steady hand at the small of Keith’s back. He could feel his parents focus narrow on him, but Keith leaned back into the touch.

 

Shiro was surprised that Keith’s voice was steady when he spoke. “Thank you, I would be honored,” Keith said, holding her gaze. 

 

His father, always good at reading the room, smiled and rested a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Enough heavy stuff, let’s eat, yes? We’re very glad to have you with us, Keith. You make our Takashi very happy,” he said, expression warm. 

 

Shiro blushed furiously and used his hand on Keith’s back to guide his boyfriend to the table.  _ They talk as if they’re never letting go of him. I haven’t even told him I love him yet, _ Shiro thought with a wry sort of panic. 

 

They settled in for the meal and Shiro let himself relax and enjoy their time together. His parents had a constant stream of questions for Keith, ranging from his job to how he and Shiro met. Keith answered everything gamely, sometimes gently teasing Shiro in a way that made his mother’s eyes gleam happily. 

 

_ They love him… how could they not? It’s Keith.  _

 

***

 

Keith followed Shiro into his apartment, laden down with a mixture of the things he needed to go away for a while, Red’s things, and Red herself, meowing irritably in her carrier. Shiro had picked them up from Keith’s apartment so that Keith didn’t have to haul all Red’s stuff around on his bike. The Holts would get Keith from there so that they could drive down to the other NASA facility together. Keith heaved a sigh and set Red’s carrier down. Black immediately came over to investigate, and there were a tense few moments where they stared each other down. 

 

“You might as well let her out,” Shiro told him. “Either they’ll get along, or they won’t, and if they don’t I’ll seperate them.” 

 

Keith shrugged and released Red, who made a lightning fast lap around Shiro’s living room before coming to a stop a foot from Black. She still had her kitten energy, and Black surveyed her curiously, his tail flicking. Keith and Shiro observed them for a moment, and when it seemed they weren’t going to tear each other apart, they sunk down on the couch. Keith made himself comfy snuggling up to Shiro, stealing all the warmth and touches he could get before he went away for two weeks. The first half would be spent in talks, and then in simulations, and it wouldn’t be until towards the end that he actually got to fly. That was just the way of things. 

 

Keith was dozing on Shiro to the quiet hum of the television when Matt and Pidge came hammering on the door. 

 

“Give him up, Shiro! We gotta go!” Matt yelled.

 

Keith sighed and started to get up, only to be stopped by Shiro’s arms around his waist. He twisted around to look at Shiro and got a kiss for it. 

 

“Come home soon,” Shiro whispered. 

 

“I will,” Keith promised, stealing another kiss before pulling away. “Don’t let Red make you crazy.” 

 

“Keeeiiiittthhhhhhhh,” Pidge called from the other side of the door. “Stop kissing Shiro so we can go.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and collected his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaning over to plant a kiss on Red’s head. “Be good,” he told her, and allowed Shiro to give him a lingering kiss at the door. 

 

_ God, I’m going to miss him _ , crossed both of their minds. 

 

Keith sighed and opened the door to Matt and Pidge wearing matching expressions. It was unnerving. Pidge grabbed ahold of him and dragged him out, leaving Shiro leaning in the doorway. 

 

“Look after him?” Shiro implored Matt. 

 

Matt looked like he was hanging onto his patience by a thin thread. “It’s my job to do that,” Matt reminded him, but caved when Shiro gave him the sad eyes. “Yes, I will look after your boyfriend who is capable of kicking all our asses. Happy?” 

 

“I’ll be happier when you guys are back,” Shiro said, and Matt nodded. 

 

“We’ll be home before you know it,” Matt reassured him, and headed down to the car. 

 

Keith escaped Pidge’s grasp and jogged back to give Shiro one last kiss, and then they were off. Shiro watched the car pull away, unable to explain the uneasy way his stomach clenched. It was fine, and Keith would be back in his arms soon. 

 

In the backseat of Matt’s car, Keith was wishing he was anywhere else. Matt was singing terribly along to the radio and generally being terrifying with his driving. Pidge wore a pained look in the passenger seat, but she was far more used to this than Keith. The next commercial break, Matt met Keith’s eyes in the rearview mirror and Keith tried to shrink down in his seat. 

 

“So, you guys have said the three magic words already, right?” Matt asked, and yelped as Pidge smacked him. 

 

Keith swallowed the panicky feeling in his chest. “No?” he answered, unsure why Matt sounded so confident about it. 

 

“What?!? How has that not happened already? You guys certainly act like you’ve said it,” Matt exclaimed. 

 

“Some people don’t rush those things,” Pidge interrupted mercifully. “Mind your business, bratty Matty.”

 

Matt scowled at her, but let it go, presumably because Matt was aware of Pidge’s talent for revenge. Keith sighed in relief and dug out his headphones so that the rest of the ride could be peaceful. 

 

***

 

Shiro’s mornings while Keith was gone mostly consisted of trying to get out of bed without disturbing either Red or Black. He didn’t believe in fate, but something out there must be smiling on him and Keith, because Red and Black had become fast friends. Shiro had worried that Black wouldn’t tolerate a kitten, but instead he played with her and gently pushed her around. The two of them kept close to Shiro at night, a warming presence to fill Keith’s absence.

 

It still dragged on him, the feeling of missing something. Keith texted and called when he could, but most of the time he was up early, worked the whole day, and then crashed. Pidge and Matt were fractionally better about communicating, but not by much. Shiro began to desperately miss sleeping with Keith, as it had meant he’d gotten at least a few decent nights of sleep a week. Now he was back to running on low, and by the end of the week it must have showed, because Allura was frowning at him.

 

“What?” he asked tiredly, looking up from where he’d been checking fecal samples under the microscope. It was a job no one loved, and they took turns suffering through it. 

 

“You’re moping because Keith is out of town,” she said. 

 

“Am not!” Shiro protested defensively. “I just haven’t slept well this week.”

 

“Because Keith isn’t here,” Allura reminded him with saintly patience. 

 

Shiro groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Okay, I know you want something, so what is it?”

 

Allura beamed at him for catching on so quick. “You’re coming out to dinner with Lance and I after work. It’s Friday, we can unwind for a bit, and we’ll keep you company.”

 

Shiro felt he had good reason to be apprehensive of third-wheeling with Allura and Lance. 

 

“So you’ve finally decided you’re keeping him?” Shiro ventured, testing the waters. 

 

Allura rolled her eyes at him. “Yes Shiro, I actually really enjoy him. He’s so sweet and thoughtful,” she said, fading into a dreamy smile. 

 

Shiro felt slightly ill. This was probably how Matt and Pidge felt watching him with Keith. He owed them one, big time. 

 

“Are we at least eating somewhere decent?” Shiro asked, resigned. 

 

Allura nodded, “Hunk knows everything about food so Lance let him suggest a place. We asked if he wanted to come along, but he’s staying in with Shay.”

 

Shiro didn’t recognize Shay’s name, but he figured that she must be Hunk’s girlfriend that Keith had mentioned in passing. She was a florist, if Shiro remembered correctly. 

 

Allura took Shiro’s silence for agreement. “We’ll pick you up at 6pm, so be ready,” she told him. 

 

Shiro waved a hand at her and went back to what he was doing. By the time 6pm rolled around though, he was having serious regrets about agreeing to go out. He was snuggled up on the couch with Black and Red when Allura knocked, and he grumbled when he got up to answer the door. 

 

Allura arched an eyebrow at him, “C’mon grumpy, let’s go.” 

 

Shiro made a face at her and grabbed his wallet and phone. Lance was waiting behind Allura, bouncing eagerly from foot to foot. 

 

“Hey Shiro!” Lance greeted him cheerfully. 

 

Shiro mustered a decent smile and followed them down to the car. Allura drove, mostly out of convenience because Lance’s car was a two door, and Shiro graciously took the back seat despite Allura’s protests. He was grateful that when they got to the restaurant, it was a relatively quiet establishment. Not that Allura didn’t know and understand him, but Shiro didn’t expect people to cater to all the things that haunted him. 

 

It was honestly miraculous to Shiro that they made it almost until food arrived before Lance asked about his relationship with Keith. Then again, he didn’t notice that Lance was sneakily taking snapchats of him by the dozen to send to Keith. 

 

“So, did you tell Keith you love him yet?” Lance asked, setting his elbows on the table to facilitate the curious lean he was working on. 

 

Allura coughed but was trying not to look too interested. 

 

Shiro took an unnecessarily long sip of his drink to stall. “No, I have not.” 

 

Two pairs of arched brows assess him from across the table. Shiro frowned.  _ They do that in sync? That’s… scary.  _

 

“Is that a new couple thing? The matching expressions?” he asked incredulously. 

 

Lance and Allura glanced at each other like Shiro was crazy. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lance said dismissively. “I can’t believe you haven’t told him yet. You do love him, right?” Lance eyed him suspiciously. 

 

Allura laid a hand on Lance’s arm, and he sat back in his chair. 

 

Shiro contemplated the pattern on his napkin. “Isn’t it… Isn’t it a bit early for that?” he muttered. The feelings were there, and yes, he did love Keith. But it was one thing to think it, and another to take that proverbial leap and say it out loud.

 

Allura pursed her lips thoughtfully. “There isn’t really a set time on that kind of thing, Shiro. When you feel it, you feel it.” 

 

“But that’s such a huge thing,” Shiro protested. “It’s a commitment.” 

 

“You’re afraid,” Allura acknowledged, making Shiro squirm in his seat. 

 

“Of course, what if he isn’t there yet? What if he doesn’t feel that way?” Shiro said desperately. 

 

Lance, who’d gotten quiet, offered his thoughts. “You won’t know until you ask him, but… I’ve known Keith almost as long as Pidge has, and.. He’s never been as serious about anyone as he is about you. Keith is very careful about who he chooses to be in his life, and you’ve probably unlocked more tragic backstory in two months than most of us did in two years.” 

 

Shiro opened his mouth to protest, but Lance held up a hand. “Dude, if you love him, tell him,” Lance said firmly. 

 

Allura smiled at Shiro as he rubbed a hand over his face, her eyes glinting knowingly. 

 

“Can we eat dinner in peace now, or should I take a turn prying open your relationship?” Shiro grumbled. 

 

“We can eat,” Lance said with an angelic smile, and they shifted to easier topics. Shiro had to admit that he appreciated their efforts to keep him company. It was a balm on the background ache of Keith’s absence. 

 

***

 

Keith was ecstatic to finally get behind the controls of this bad boy. They’d been drilling him all week, and he was sick of waiting. He fidgeted while the grounds crew ran final checks. 

 

“You good up there?” Pidge asked over the comms. 

 

“Yep, all clear,” Keith answered, shifting impatiently. 

 

Matt and Pidge had been working as part of a team on this monster for a while now, and they were in the control room ready to monitor the flight. When they gave him the greenlight to go, Keith checked his systems, took a deep breath, and headed down the runway. 

 

God, it was amazing. It was responsive to his touches, and Keith laughed happily to himself as he shot through the sky. He put it through its paces, testing the features that he’d been instructed to focus on. They were almost thirty minutes into the flight when a light blinked on the dash. Blinked, and then his whole dash was lit up with warnings. 

 

“Pidge? Matt? What’s happening?” he asked, working hard to keep himself calm. 

 

“We don’t-- we don’t know,” Pidge answered, the comms crackling. She sounded worried. 

 

“Come back Keith, or land as soon as you can safely do so,” Matt added, deadly serious. 

 

“Copy that, making an about face,” Keith said, but as he swung the craft into a looping turn over the desert, everything went to hell. 

 

The left wing shuddered ominously, and Keith fought to keep it steady, but he was losing altitude quickly. 

 

“Pidge-- Pidge I’m not going to make it back,” he said, fighting the panic. 

 

He grappled with his seat, praying he could eject as the craft pitched into a nose dive that Keith couldn’t prevent. His seat caught, and he struggled to get free. 

 

“KEITH?” Pidge screamed into the comms, but there was no answer. 

 

Chaos erupted. 

 

In the control room, orders were already flying to arrange a recovery team. Pidge stumbled into Matt’s arms and sobbed into his chest. Keith was missing, stranded in the desert if he’d managed to eject at all. Something had been wrong with the craft, but already she could hear some of the other ground control blaming Keith. She wanted to scream at them that it wasn’t his fault, and they’d know it when they recovered the aircraft. 

 

“What are we going to tell Shiro?” Matt wondered aloud, his voice choked. 

 

Pidge didn’t even want to think about it. “I don’t know… I don’t know. We have to find him.”

 

***

 

“Shiro? Shiro, you need to come see the news right now,” Allura said, her face drained of color. 

 

He was sitting at his desk, reviewing some blood work before he called up the client, but he followed Allura into the waiting room where a TV hung on the wall. Coran was at his desk, knuckles white as he clutched the edge of it. The attention of everyone in the waiting room was on the TV, listening and skimming the subtitles that Coran had turned on so that they could keep the volume low. Shiro read them once, and then again, numb to Allura’s bruising grip on his arm. 

 

The subtitles burned into Shiro’s retinas, coloring his vision white.

 

_ Experimental NASA craft missing due to pilot error.  _

 

_ Pilot error, pilot error, pilot error.  _

_  
_ _ Keith. _

 

Shiro closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? No, no I'm not :) Also Bratty Matty is courtesy of my own bratty brother of the same name. I feel your struggle Pidge.


	13. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Matt and Pidge search for Keith in the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO GUYS! RELIEF FROM THE CLIFFHANGER! I hope it was worth the wait ;)

Shiro didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until Allura shook him and he was forced to open them again.

 

“Shiro,” she said insistently, in a way that made him think she’d probably said his name four or five times already.

 

“Keith…” Shiro rasped. “I need to call Pidge, Matt, anyone.” He met Allura’s gaze wildly. “He has to be okay.”

 

Allura pulled him into a hug, and Shiro dimly registered that he was shaking. He fumbled for his phone as she let him go, and was dialing Pidge before Allura noticed what he was doing. She dragged him into the privacy of their office as the phone rang. 

 

Pidge picked up on the second to last ring. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed before Shiro could even get a word in edgewise. “We’re looking, but I’m so sorry Shiro. It’s our fault, there was something wrong with the aircraft.” 

 

There was rustling on Pidge’s end, as Matt presumably took the phone from her. “Shiro, we’re looking for him, I promise,” his friend said quietly. Matt’s voice was raw, like he’d been either yelling, crying, or both. 

 

“Is he…” Shiro couldn’t finish the thought, wouldn’t do it. 

 

“We don’t know. There were safety protocols and measures in place, but…” Matt sounded pained. “He’s in the desert somewhere, presumably with no way of communicating with us. 

 

Shiro’s next question was interrupted as his phone buzzed with a text, and he paused to check it. 

 

**Unknown:** Go get him -Kolivan 

 

Shiro sucked in a breath. “Matt?”   
  


“Yeah Shiro?” Matt said tiredly. 

 

“I’ll be there in a few hours, and we’re going to find him,” Shiro said, an authoritative edge to his voice that Matt had never heard. 

 

“I’ll see what I can get moving,” Matt agreed, knowing better than to fight Shiro on this. 

 

“I’ll call you when I’m on the road,” Shiro said, and hung up. 

 

Allura was watching him with concern.    
  
“Will you handle my appointments?” Shiro asked her as he flipped through his phone for a very specific contact. 

 

Allura didn’t look happy about Shiro running off into the desert, but she nodded. “I’ll take care of everything. Be careful, Shiro, and bring him home.”

 

Shiro let her have one more hug and then he was off, dialing the number as he sped towards home. “Iverson, I need a favor….” 

 

His old commander pulled through, and a vehicle suitable for driving in the desert would be waiting for him, along with supplies. Shiro threw together a bag, sent a text to Allura to look after the cats if this kept him away for too long, and then he was flying down the highway. He stopped briefly for additional supplies and lunch, lugging several jugs of water out to his car before heading off again. 

 

Shiro called Matt when he got close, and Matt met him at the gate so that he could access the restricted site. The doors clicked as Shiro hit the unlock button and Matt climbed in. Shiro could feel Matt’s eyes burning into him, but he was numb to anything other than the urgent need to act. 

 

“A rather badass looking off-road vehicle arrived about an hour ago?” Matt offered, twisting his hands nervously in his lap as he gestured Shiro toward a parking spot. 

 

Shiro tapped his hand against the wheel and parked. “Good, Iverson pulled through.” He twisted in his seat and leveled Matt with a serious look. “Are you and Pidge coming with me? I’m going to go get him, Matt.” 

 

Matt swallowed hard under Shiro’s steely gaze. This was the version of Shiro that had survived boot camp and lost an arm overseas, not the quiet boy Matt had met in a university library. 

 

“You know I’d follow you anywhere, Shiro,” Matt said quietly. “And he’s Pidge’s best friend. You couldn’t make her stay behind.”

 

_ We have to find him we have to find him.  _

 

Shiro nodded tightly, shaking off the thoughts that loomed in the back of his mind. He couldn’t afford to give in to his fears right now. “Go get Pidge, I’m going to pack some supplies and I’ll meet you by our ride.” 

 

Matt reached over and gave Shiro’s bicep a squeeze before he hurried off to get Pidge, and whatever tech he could mooch. Shiro took a deep breath and counted to ten before he got out of the car, taking a few minutes to pack their supplies with military precision. He hefted the bag onto his back and found his way to whatever vehicle Iverson had gotten for him. 

 

It wasn’t shabby; Matt and Pidge were dwarfed standing next to it. Pidge flew at Shiro and practically tackled him, her tiny arms going around his waist. He gently returned the hug, and when she pulled back, her eyes were bloodshot from crying. 

 

“We’re going to find him, Shiro,” she said fiercely, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. 

 

“Thank you guys for coming with me,” Shiro whispered, and he was briefly enveloped in a Holt hug before they all climbed into the vehicle. 

 

“This is… both badass and terrifying,” Pidge murmured from her spot in the back seat. She had her computer in her lap and was connected remotely as she mapped out a grid that would allow them to make sure no corner of the desert was missed in their search. 

 

“It’s definitely something,” Shiro agreed, his voice strained. Memories threatened to drown him and he gritted his teeth. Pidge placed her hand on his shoulder and he used it to ground himself. Matt was silent in the passenger seat, plotting a map of likely landing sites based on the last known trajectory of the craft. 

 

“Direct me,” Shiro instructed them, and threw the vehicle into gear. 

 

It was by no means a smooth ride. Every time they hit a rock or bump it jarred the suspension and shook the whole vehicle. They stopped often, getting out to cover ground on foot before driving to the next likely landing site. Shiro forced water into Pidge and Matt at regular intervals, and they broke for a small snack when the sun started to sink low on the horizon. 

 

Pidge sat cross-legged across from Shiro on a rock, wiping the dust off her glasses. Matt dejectedly munched on a granola bar, and Shiro stared into the distance. 

 

“How confident are you in your ability to navigate in the dark?” Shiro asked them. His anxious worry kept him going, but he could tell the Holts were starting to flag. They weren’t used to this, and they didn’t have the training Shiro did. 

 

“We can do it,” Matt said, his chin jutting out stubbornly. “We’re not going back without him. There’s two more points I want to check for certain.” 

 

Pidge nodded her agreement, and got up to lean over Matt’s shoulder and peer at his screen. She frowned, glasses sliding down her nose. “Something looks off about that last point,” she observed. 

 

Matt flicked her an offended look, but let her check his math. She muttered under her breath and adjusted some things, and the resulting output was farther out than any others that they’d checked so far. 

 

“Are you sure Katie?” Matt asked, and she nodded. 

 

“We can check along the way, but I have a feeling…” Pidge said, her brow wrinkled thoughtfully. 

 

“Let’s get moving then. The longer he’s out there, the worse the odds are,” Shiro said, the words sour in his mouth. 

 

Pidge shuffled her feet unhappily. “He’s okay… he has to be okay,” she mumbled, and reclaimed her seat. 

 

_ Let her be right, please let her be right.  _

 

They flew across the desert, stopping briefly from time to time. Shiro nearly slammed on the brakes when the headlights glinted off metal. Instead, he eased them to a stop and he hopped out, Pidge and Matt hot on his heels. The aircraft was a mangled mess that sent panic shooting through Shiro. He darted forward as Pidge radioed a message to base about the location. 

 

“Keith! Keith?” Shiro yelled, clicking on his flashlight as he swept the wreckage with its beam. Pidge came up beside him, getting as close to steaming pile of metal as she dared. 

 

She choked on a sob of relief as she noted that the seat was missing entirely. “He got free… he managed to eject, Shiro. He’s out here somewhere.” 

 

Shiro took a deep breath, and Pidge called in the other teams. 

 

***

 

Keith had come down far faster than he should have in his parachute. He hit the ground hard, and though he was smart enough not to land with his legs straight out, he still got banged up in the process. His arm ached in a way that concerned him, and he prayed it wasn’t broken. The rest of him was covered in bruises, scrapes, and a few deeper cuts from where he’d had to fight to eject from the craft.

 

He rested for as long as he dared, closing his eyes against the harsh rays of the sun. He’d already discarded his helmet. Though it offered some protection from the sun, it made it feel as if he had his head stuck in a sauna. When Keith got to his feet, he slanted his hand over his face so that he could gauge where the sun was in the sky. It gave him at least a vague idea of which direction he should head in. By the time Shiro was arriving to get Matt and Pidge, Keith had already been walking on and off for a few hours. He was exhausted and dehydrated, and as the sun dropped low in the sky, Keith struggled not to despair. 

 

They had teams out looking for him, he figured, but whether or not they’d find him before the desert sucked every drop of moisture out of him was something else entirely. The next large rock he found, Keith used as a back rest. He didn’t have anything left in him to keep moving, and though the stars coming into focus in the sky would be a better guide than the sun, Keith wasn’t confident in his ability to navigate the desert with only the waning moon to keep him from stumbling into unsavory things. He picked out constellations to soothe himself, and as he fought to keep his eyes open, he worried about Shiro. 

 

***

 

“What’s that up ahead?” someone called out, and Shiro was darting across the landscape, flashlight in hand, before anyone could stop him. 

 

A painfully small figure was slumped against one of the biggest rocks in sight, head lolled to the side. 

 

“Keith!” the cry tore out of Shiro before he could stop himself, and he heard Pidge’s hurried steps as she ran after him. 

 

_ Please be okay, Keith. Please. _

 

He dropped by Keith’s side and drew the smaller man into his lap, two fingers pressed just below Keith’s jaw to check for a pulse. 

 

“Keith, Keith please,” Shiro whispered, and the combination of movement and Shiro’s voice was enough to get Keith’s eyes to flicker open. 

 

“ ‘Kashi?” Keith mumbled, struggling with his painfully dry mouth. 

 

“I’ve got you, Keith,” Shiro murmured, and before he could hollar for water and a medic, Pidge was there. 

 

She pressed a water bottle into Shiro’s hand, and Shiro helped Keith take small sips, cradling him protectively to his chest. Pidge reached out, brushing her small hand over Keith’s forehead as tears slipped down her cheeks. 

 

The medic joined them, and after several attempts to pry Keith out of Shiro’s arms, gave up and worked with what she had. Someone volunteered to drive Shiro’s vehicle so that he could ride in the back with Keith still clutched in his arms. They’d set up a field IV, but there was no question that he’d be going to the hospital, despite Keith’s whispery protests. Pidge and Matt stuck close by right up until Keith got whisked away on a gurney. Shiro watched helplessly, unwilling to let Keith out of his sight. 

 

Pidge gently tugged on Shiro’s arm, “Let’s sit down, Matt will get some coffee.”

 

Matt glared blearily at her but stumbled off the the cafeteria, leaving Shiro to sink onto an uncomfortable waiting room couch next to Pidge. She leaned into his shoulder, a quiet comfort as the day’s events finally caught up with him. Tears beaded in Shiro’s eyes and he hunched forward, hands hiding his face as he drew a shuddering breath. 

 

“We almost lost him,” Shiro rasped, and Pidge made soothing circles on his back. 

 

“I know,” she answered, and the words almost too quiet to be heard. 

 

Matt returned with coffee and Shiro was bracketed on either side by a Holt, both of whom fell asleep on him eventually, despite the coffee. Shiro stayed awake, staring into space while he waited. 

 

***   
  


Keith looked and felt fractionally better by the time Shiro was allowed to see him. They’d been pumping fluids into him, and his arm was set in a cast. It wasn’t a bad break, but he resented the restricting plaster. Keith also resented that they wanted to keep him overnight just in case. 

 

Shiro let go of the tightly wound thing in his chest for the first time when Keith’s alert eyes focused on his face. The tension bled from his shoulders and he sunk into the chair next to Keith’s bed, reaching up to gently cup his cheek. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay…” Shiro whispered roughly. 

 

Keith offered him a faint smile. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

 

“I’ll always find you,” Shiro said firmly.  _ I love you, Keith, _ he thought, but as Keith stared at him, Shiro realized that he’d spoken the words aloud instead.  _ Oh no oh no oh no.  _

 

Keith placed his hand over Shiro’s on his cheek and smiled wide. “I love you too, Takashi.” 

 

After all the time they’d each spent agonizing over those three words, saying them now was almost as easy as breathing. Shiro rose out of his seat and pressed a loving, gentle kiss to Keith’s lips. Keith returned it, and gave a frustrated whine when Shiro pulled away sooner than he would have liked. 

 

“You’re hooked up to an IV and you have a cast on your arm,” Shiro reminded him, amused. 

 

Keith pouted at him. 

 

“When we get you home,” Shiro promised, and Keith accepted that, his gaze sliding over Shiro’s shoulder as Pidge came barreling into the room. 

 

Shiro settled back in his chair, and let Pidge fret over Keith while Matt dozed in the corner. They were going to be okay. 

 

***

 

Things were better when Shiro finally settled Keith on his bed, all cast and bruises and post-hospital grumpiness. Red jumped up, tail in the air as she climbed demandingly onto her human. 

 

“She’s mad at you for leaving,” Shiro murmured.

 

Keith snorted, scratching the underside of Red’s chin. Red purred like a motor, inevitably attracting the attention of Black, who inserted himself to be petted as well, dark head rubbing against Keith’s arm until he gave in. Shiro watched, the last bit of tension he’d been holding close to his chest easing. 

 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Shiro admitted into the quiet room and Keith glanced up. 

 

“There was a bit where I thought I was lost,” Keith confessed. “The seat didn’t eject right away.”

 

Shiro sucked in a breath, unable to think about what could have happened, and sank down onto the bed next to Keith. Keith moved the cats aside and allowed Shiro to draw him into his lap, tucking the casted arm safely against himself. Loving fingers carded through Keith’s hair, smoothing the inevitable tangles. Keith leaned into the comforting contact, letting it soothe them both. 

 

There were no words that could take back the fear they’d both felt, but Keith had other methods in mind. Keith snuck kisses on Shiro’s neck, then his ear, and finally along his jaw until Shiro met his mouth. Shiro’s arms tightened around Keith, and Keith needily chased his lips as Shiro eased them sideways onto the pillow. Warm arms bracketed him, and Keith snuck his hand up under Shiro’s shirt, fingers tracing the scars that marked his love as a survivor. They were survivors, the both of them. Shiro turned his head and nuzzled Keith’s cheek, and Keith could feel the smile on his lips. 

 

“Hey, guess what,” Shiro whispered. 

 

“What, Takashi?” Keith humored him with a small smile of his own. 

 

“I love you,” Shiro said, his heart in his mouth. 

 

Keith pressed closer, chasing the warm fluttering feeling in his chest. “I love you too.”  

 

***

 

It was two weeks before NASA let Keith show his face on base, and almost 2 months before they let him back in the air. He spent a lot of his free time either lounging around Shiro’s apartment, or looming over various peoples’ shoulders. Pidge got fed up with it not long after Matt did, and banished him to do work quietly in a corner. Shiro of course tolerated him patiently, sneaking kisses and dragging him everywhere when Keith got stir crazy.

 

The first day Keith had his cast off and was cleared for full use of his arm, he was in the air. NASA still wanted him to wait another week, but Thace was more than willing to let Keith take out his small personal plane. It was the same one that Keith had earned his first pilot’s license in, and when he asked Shiro if he’d like to come along, Shiro agreed immediately. 

 

It’d been quite a while since Keith had promised he would take Shiro flying, but Shiro was excited that it was happening at last. That, and he had no intention of letting Keith out of his sight again if he could help it. 

 

As they strode out into the hangar, Shiro had to admit that he was more than a little nervous. Not that he didn’t trust Keith, more that Shiro had experienced one tragic accident in his life, and it was enough to leave him with a healthy dose of caution. 

 

Keith was a step or two ahead of him, nearly vibrating with excitement as he did a loop around the plane, checking things from the ground before pausing to wait for Shiro. He reached out and captured Shiro’s hand, eyes roaming over Shiro’s face.

 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Shiro,” Keith reminded him gently. 

 

Shiro shook his head, determinedly setting his jaw. “No, I want to.” 

 

Keith studied him for a moment, and leaned onto his tiptoes to place a kiss on Shiro’s temple. “Let’s go then,” he said, lips curving into a delighted smile. 

 

Shiro allowed himself to be led, and Keith got him settled in his seat with his headset so that they could communicate over the noise. Watching Keith in his element was nothing short of breathtaking. He was even more natural in a plane than he was on his bike, which baffled Shiro. Keith’s slender fingers moved confidently over the controls and they taxied out onto the runway, Shiro still staring in awe. Keith caught him looking, and Shiro revelled in the blush that swept over Keith’s cheeks.  _ He’s beautiful, and he’s mine.  _

 

Shiro’s stomach did several flip flops during takeoff, but once they were in the air he found himself torn between taking in the aerial view of the landscape and watching Keith. The landscape lost by a landslide because Keith’s untethered joy drew Shiro like a magnet. His hair was tied into a messy bun at the base of his neck, leaving the grin that stretched over his face in full view. Shiro tilted his head back and joined Keith in his carefree laughter. Thousands of feet in the air, and Shiro had found home at last. 

 

“I love you, Keith” Shiro said into the headset. 

 

Keith threw Shiro a look that made Shiro desperately wish Keith wasn’t responsible for flying the plane so that he could crush their lips together. 

 

“I love you so very much, Takashi,” Keith replied, and Shiro was content knowing that he could spend the rest of his life with this man. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last real chapter, 14 is the epilogue filled with fluff that didn't quite fit into the timeline I had in line for this fic. You'll love it, it's so sappy. I can't tell ya guys how much I appreciated having you along with all the comments and love, it makes writing such a joy <3


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith get their happy ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here it is, the end! Enjoy some indulgent snippets of their future :) (and yes, 1 and 1/2 years because they're taking it slowwww)

_ One and a half years later.... _

 

Shiro watched his fiance from across the room as Keith talked quietly with Kolivan and Coran, who were now quite the item as well. So many emotions flooded through him, and for a moment he couldn’t believe that he was here, standing at his own engagement party. Shiro was engaged to the most amazing man in the world. Keith was Shiro’s whole world if he were to be frank about it. Keith had beat him to proposing, but it was such a moment that Shiro couldn’t even be disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to ask.  _ He’s mine, and I’m his… forever.  _

 

Someone cleared their throat next to Shiro and he narrowly avoided jumping six feet into the air. Iverson eyed him with amusement and Shiro’s spine straightened practically on instinct. 

 

“I’m glad you could make it, I didn’t think you would,” Shiro told his former officer truthfully. 

 

Iverson quirked an amused eyebrow at him. “You thought I’d miss the opportunity to meet your NASA fireball of a fiance?” 

 

Shiro shrugged. Iverson was a busy man, and Shiro tried not to expect too much of people. 

 

Iverson clapped a solid hand on his back and for a moment they both watched as a slightly drunk Pidge slammed into Keith’s side, causing him to stagger before he managed to right the both of them. 

 

“You know, the Air Force is still bitter that NASA got him instead,” Iverson said conversationally. 

 

Shiro looked bewildered. “Wait, you know of Keith?” 

 

Iverson snorted. “I’ve heard talk. The Kogane name is still legend. If I was correctly informed, her picture is hanging somewhere in the academy.” 

 

Shiro filed that information away to tell Keith later. “Huh. Well, from what I’ve been told, she was an amazing pilot,” he mused quietly. 

 

“She was,” Iverson agreed. “But talk is, he’s even better.” 

 

Shiro caught Keith’s eye across the room and Keith beamed at him, violet eyes alight and his family around him. Shiro smiled back before returning his attention to Iverson. 

 

“Maybe,” he conceded. “But he’s incredible regardless of his piloting skills.”

 

Iverson laughed, the low booming sound drawing the attention of some of the other guests. “I should have known how hard you’d fallen when you went careening across a desert looking for him.” 

 

Shiro had no retort for that, but fortunately Matt was a worthy distraction. His friend was trying to change the music, and Shiro knew that if he succeeded, they’d be listening to dubstep the rest of the night. 

 

“Excuse me, I need to go stop him before he makes our ears bleed,” Shiro said, and bolted. 

 

***

 

Keith and Shiro were both very, very tired of house hunting. Shiro nearly cried with relief when they finally closed on a cute little house situated almost perfectly between Shiro’s work and Keith’s. Of course putting money down on the house was only the first step. They still had to paint rooms to their liking, fix a few small things, and then of course move their stuff. It was exhausting. 

 

“Hey Shiro,” Keith said, when they were painting the living room late one night after work. 

 

“Hmmm?” Shiro mumbled, looking up just in time to get a gray handprint pressed onto his face. 

 

“Keitthhhhhh,” he whined. “We gotta get this paint up or it’s going to dry streaky.” 

 

Keith responded by smirking at him and smearing paint down Shiro’s other cheek. 

 

“Oh, you’ve done it now Keith Kogane!” Shiro threatened playfully and chased Keith around the room until Keith let himself be caught. They ended up on the floor with paint in places paint shouldn’t be, but when they locked up and went home to Shiro’s apartment, Shiro was content. 

 

A week later, the paint was done, the leaky faucet fixed, and they finally moved in for real. 

 

“I think you’re only friends with me for the free labor,” Lance whined. He had one end of the couch, and Allura had the other. 

 

“What, is this too heavy for you husband darling?” Allura teased him, causing Lance to turn red and splutter. 

 

Most people had been startled by Lance and Allura’s quick engagement, but Shiro knew Allura. When her heart was set, nothing could stop her. If anyone had doubts, the way Lance openly cried when she walked down the aisle on Coran’s arm quelled them. They were a sickeningly cute couple. 

 

“Yeah, too heavy for you Lancey Lance?” Keith echoed smugly. 

 

Lance glowered at him, “I’m still mad at you for picking Pidge to be your best girl.”

 

Keith shrugged, “You knew that was coming.”   
  
Lance did know that was coming, but he still pouted about it. He and Hunk were groomsman as well, and Lance decided that he could live with the amusement of how tiny Pidge would look amongst them. 

 

Speaking of Pidge, she stuck her head out the front door with a frown on her face. “What’s taking you guys so long? Hunk and I already have half the boxes upstairs?”

 

“They’re slacking!” Shiro called, and Pidge scowled. It was enough to get Lance moving, and by day’s end, everything was inside and semi set up. 

 

Keith paused on the front step as he and Shiro headed back inside after their last trip out to triple check that everything, including the cats, had made it inside. 

 

“What’s up?” Shiro asked, after nearly running smack into Keith.    
  
Keith turned, his eyes sweeping over Shiro until they came to settle on his face. The love in that gaze made Shiro’s knees feel wobbly. 

 

“Can I try something?” Keith asked, taking a step toward Shiro. 

 

Shiro was confused, but he trusted Keith. “Sure,” he agreed. 

 

Keith gave a small, lopsided smile and placed a steady hand at the small of Shiro’s back. Shiro didn’t have time to react as Keith stooped and swept him up bridal style. Shiro gaped, at a loss for words as Keith carried him through the front door and kicked it shut behind them. Keith grinned like an idiot as he ducked his head for a kiss, which Shiro eagerly returned. Lance wolf whistled from the living room and Keith set Shiro gently down on his feet. 

 

“Welcome home, Takashi,” Keith whispered.

 

Shiro was still reeling from the fact that his small but mighty fiance had managed to carry him. “Our home,”  he replied softly. 

 

Keith and Shiro provided drinks and pizza so their friends spread out where they could find space. Pidge and Matt fought over the armchair, and everyone else kept an arms-length away from the squabbling siblings. Lance was dozing with his head in Allura’s lap, and Keith made more room on the couch by casually draping himself over Shiro. Hunk was at the other end of the couch, texting back and forth with Shay as she sent him pictures of her designs for the floral arrangements. Hunk and Shay were as deeply involved in planning Shiro and Keith’s wedding as they had been with Lance and Allura’s, and Keith was beyond grateful. He had no idea what to do with flowers or catering, but as always, his friends had his back. 

 

As Keith’s eyes swept the room he couldn’t help but smile softly to himself. He had his friends, he had his family, and he had Shiro. There was nothing else that he could possibly want. 

 

When the crew went home for the night Keith and Shiro finally made their bed. It was an astounding feeling, that they were going to bed in a place that was  _ theirs _ . Red and Black were off exploring every inch of the house, but they’d come to bed when they were ready. Shiro was grateful that they could finally have a king sized bed. They needed room for him, Keith, and the two cats. Shiro liked to sprawl, but Keith liked to cling in his sleep. It made for a mess of tangled limbs that somehow the cats managed to find a place to sleep among. 

 

“Hey,” Keith said softly, rolling over from his side of the bed right onto Shiro’s half. Not that Shiro actually had a half, the whole bed was Keith’s territory. 

 

“Hi,” Shiro answered, placing a peck on Keith’s nose. 

 

“Can you believe that this is ours?” Keith whispered, voicing the awe that Shiro felt.

 

“No, but I think I can get used to it,” Shiro answered, and Keith grinned at him, a full face thing that crinkled his eyes at the corners. 

 

“Kashi I love youuuu,” Keith hummed. 

 

“Noooooo, I love you,” Shiro whined playfully. It had the desired effect of getting Keith to kiss him to keep Shiro from laying the cheese on thick. 

 

Shiro chuckled into the kiss, making an appreciative noise at the way Keith curved against him. When Keith pulled away and moved his lips down Shiro’s neck, Shiro decided he knew exactly how he wanted to spend their first night in their first home together. 

 

***

 

Shiro took a deep breath and met Matt’s eyes in the mirror. 

 

“Do you want a shot to steel your nerves?” Matt asked, smirking. He looked dashing in a dark tux and silver tie that matched Shiro’s. 

 

“I think I’ll take a pass on that,” Shiro said faintly. 

 

Matt squeezed his shoulder. “I know you don’t have cold feet, so why do you sound like you’re going to pass out?” 

 

“I don’t know how I got this lucky, Matt. It feels like if I close my eyes it’ll all just vanish,” Shiro admitted. 

 

A soft snort escaped Matt despite his best efforts to stop it. “Your beautiful new house, two cats, and handsome husband to be aren’t going to disappear in a puff of smoke Shiro, I promise. I don’t think I could pry Keith away from you with a crowbar.” 

 

Shiro managed a small smile and let Matt fix his tie. “I guess you’re right.” 

 

Meanwhile, Pidge was doing her best to make Keith’s hair look at least presentable. It wasn’t going well. 

 

“Pidge, let it beeeee,” Keith whined. “Shiro won’t care what it looks like.” 

 

“Yeah, but every time I look at your wedding pictures,  _ I’m _ gonna care. People are gonna be like wow, his best girl was a fool for letting him go out there looking like that,” Pidge griped. 

 

Keith gave a self-suffering sigh, and Pidge finally called for backup. Allura bustled in, took one look at Keith’s hair, and set to work. It’d gotten fairly long, and looked a little strange brushing the collar of his tux, so she french braided it down the back into a slightly messy low bun. Pidge hovered while Allura worked, and breathed an awed sound when Allura finally stepped back. 

 

Keith nearly fell out of his chair when she spun him toward the mirror, but he was pleased with her work. Pidge could rest knowing that her best friend wouldn’t look like a total idiot for his wedding. 

 

Shiro was the first down the aisle, escorted by his parents, thanks to winning this argument with Keith. Keith got to propose, so Shiro got to be the one that watched his love walk down the aisle to him. It was only fair. 

 

When Keith stepped out, flanked by Kolivan and Thace, Shiro’s heart nearly stopped.  _ God he’s so beautiful.  _ Keith’s tux was a deep red, and whatever they’d done to his hair made Shiro want to reach out and touch it. Shiro fought to keep his eyes from welling up, and was relieved to see that when Keith arrived at his side, he was doing the same. Pidge flashed them both a thumbs up and the ceremony moved on. 

 

Shiro held his breath as Keith slipped the ring on his finger, and then did the same, Keith’s smaller fingers warm in his. 

 

_ I do, I do I do. _

 

Keith’s gentle hands pulled him down for a kiss that lasted far longer than it was supposed to, but Shiro didn’t care. Distantly he could hear their family and friends yelling and clapping, but all he knew was the familiar press of Keith’s lips on his. Keith, who was forever his. Shiro had never been happier. 

 

_ I love you, forever and always.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am not sure how this turned into a 14 chapter, 30K+ fic but here we are. Thank you all so much for the love and support <3 come yell at me on tumblr with Sheith stuff and things you'd like to see me write next! (I'm always here for new ideas :) ) I hope you enjoyed this soft fluffy thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell on me on tumblr at carry-a-world! I love hearing what you guys think and I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
